Drunk in Love
by YKantToriRead
Summary: I swear this story started out so romantic and innocent in my head to just turn into some LESBIAN EROTICA I have no control over.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: It's all about Rizzles baby.  
_**

**_Warning: there's some angst in this story but it's gonna get Hot Hot Hot pretty soon.  
_**

**_Post 4x13. Maura's heart is about to explode. How did she end up here? IN LOVE with her best friend detective Jane Rizzoli. With Casey in the picture Maura is about to lose it. Jane is in denial. Jane is giving her mixed signals. All the touching and eye flirting gotta mean something, right?_**

* * *

_"I've been drinking/ I've been drinking_  
_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_  
_I've been thinking/ I've been thinking_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Baby, I want you, na na_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Drunk in love, I want you"_

* * *

Maura lifted a glass of red wine to her lips. It had a soft, velvety taste with a hint of dark cherries and chocolate. Maura enjoyed the rich taste of red wine. She let her tongue swirl in circles before swallowing it down in a big gulp. She looked at her empty house and sighed giving Jane a silent toast. _Detective smarty-pants._ Maura smiled tucking a blond strand of stray hair behind her ear. She looked at the two empty wine bottles staring back at her on the kitchen counter. _Two bottles in one sitting. Pretty good work if I'll say so myself. _

Maura was drunk. So drunk she could in fact not remember ever indulging herself in this amount of alcohol before. She looked around her living room. She could picture Jane sitting on her couch right now. Watching football and drinking beer, laughing at some joke. That warm homie feeling Maura loved about Jane. How she could bring life into anything. With sadness in her eyes Maura watched the room transform into nothing, her house replaced by a cold chill.

Maura put the glass of wine down on the marbled table. She could not believe she had forgotten to use a coaster for the glass. Chief medical examiner Maura Isles never forgot these things. Now there was an annoying stain of red wine on her expensive marbled imported French kitchen table.

"Dammit." Maura felt nauseated. She pressed unsteady fingers to her temple_. _

_Casey in Jane's bed this morning with a smug look on his face. _Maura couldn't get the image out of her head.

_Jane walking into my office with that shiny diamond ring on her finger, flaunting it in my face_.

Maura felt sick to her stomach. She rested her tired body against the counter. She had almost lost it completely in front of her best friend earlier so she had excused herself walking away in tears.

But she missed Jane. So much she felt desperate and clingy. The thought of Jane leaving Boston too much to bear. And lately those little things. Jane's absence. How she no longer returned her texts until the next day. The feeling of replacement, being replaced by someone ells. _Casey._ His name alone was enough to send Maura throwing up over the sink but she didn't. Casey walking back into Jane's life ruining everything, runing _everything_ she and Jane had. Stealing Jane away from her.

_Casey. _

In a moment of anger Maura picked up the glass from the table and threw it across the room, the glass hitting the wall with a big bang. Pieces of glass scattered everywhere. Maura stared in disbelief. Pieces of glass all over the kitchen floor. _What did I just do?_

She felt relief. A sweet relief, venting her anger into action.

_Casey. Jane's engagement ring. Casey's smug face in bed with Jane. Looking at Maura like he was trying to tick her off on purpose.  
_

Maura grabbed a kitchen knife. She didn't like her couch. It reminded her too much of Jane. In fact come to think of it, she now _hated_ her couch. So many nights with Jane watching a sports game and chatting. Drinking wine, laughing at silly jokes, laughing about work. The electric banter between them. Now her couch was a pathetic reminder of that friendship. Maura grabbed the cushion pillow and sliced her knife across it, foam and fillings instantly pouring out.

Maura laughed. This felt good. She sliced the other pillows and stuck the knife victoriously in the armrest of the coach.

_Casey._ _Jane's engagement ring. Casey's idiotic dumb-looking smug face._

Maura flipped her coffee table over. A vase with flowers instantly breaking on her expensive oriental carpet. A light holder made of glass rolling on the floor. She remembered getting that light holder from Jane last Christmas, that made her even angrier so she picked it up and threw it across the room hitting the wall with a loud thump breaking in half.

_What the hell am I doing? _Maura grabbed the armrest of her leather chair.

_What has gotten into me?_

_Did I just do this? Maura_ sat in silence staring at her trashed livingroom, perplexed of what had just taken place.

_Why am I so angry? Why am I so angry with Jane?_

Maura tried to sort out her feelings but it all felt like a big, tangled web. When she thought of Jane she thought of Jane leaving Boston, leaving her behind and all she wanted to do was cry. Ball her eyes out. Jane: the only good thing going in her life. Jane: Her home. The only home Maura had ever had. Ripped away before Maura could even realize what she had.

And recently these new feelings sneaking up on her like a thief at night. Dreams. Strange dreams yet familiar. Dreams of Jane. When Maura closed her eyes she could feel Jane's presence in the room with her, just like she could feel her in her dreams. Jane hugging her, promising to never leave her. Holding her in a loving embrace. Jane's love felt pure. Like warm rays of sunlight in summer. A love pouring out of Jane's heart. A pure, warm and glowing love wrapping them both in a safe cocoon.

Maura blinked back a tear. Jane's love felt like the sun. Burning her in all directions.

How could she go on without Jane?

Maura's head was spinning. She felt like sobbing in defeat. Crying her heart out. But for what good? It was too late to do anything. Too late to change anything. Jane was gone. Gone for good. _Maybe it's my own fault Jane's gone. _Maura thought starting to put the blame on herself.

_Why do I push everyone I love away?_

"Congratulations, you've done it again." Maura said mockingly into the empty room, letting her shoulders fall down at the realization no one heard her. Just empty space where Jane had once been.

She stared into space for a long time letting herself drift away, letting the numbness of the alcohol take over.

* * *

She heard a knock on the door.

"It's Jane. Let me in."

Maura panicked. _Jane. She's not supposed to be here._

"It's Jane. Let me in. Got a call from ma saying she heard things breaking."

Maura's pulse quickened.

"Let me the hell in." Jane shouted.

Maura almost felt like laughing. This felt comical.

She couldn't move from the chair. She heard a key rattle in the lock, forgetting about Jane's spare key.

Jane opened Maura's door in one dramatic move and stormed in. She froze as she took in the state of the room. Jane's hair looked messy and tangled, like she just had woken up by Angela's call.

"What in the h…"

Maura sat frozen in the chair. Her blond hair messy, her lips stained with red wine. A white silk robe caressing her curves. She looked groggy, almost out of it.

Jane just stared at her in disbelief.

"What the hell happened here Maur?" Jane asked in shock.

"I just had a party." Maura said letting out a quiet laugh, she had to laugh at the situation. "It got a bit out of hand."

Jane just stared at her and the mess in front of her, wondering if she should call the police or have Maura admitted.

"Answer me Maura. What the hell happened here?"

Maura suddenly felt annoyed by Jane's presence and rose from the chair. She walked towards the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

"Maura, talk to me." Jane pleaded, her hands nervous at her sides." Does this have anything to do with Hope? I swear, that bitch will have it coming if this has anything…."

"No." Maura interrupted Jane's rambling. "Not Hope."

"Then what?"

Maura ignored Jane and swallowed the ice cold water. She was still drunk and she couldn't focus. The room was spinning.

"God dammit Maura." Jane shouted losing her temper.

"What?" Maura replied angry. She almost lost balance and had to grab the counter for support.

"That's it." Jane sighed. "I'm sleeping over."

"No." Maura answered in panic, "You don't have to." Maura collected herself trying to stand up. " Look Jane…"

Jane had a serious look in her eyes. "No. I'm dead serious Maur. I'm staying over."

"Fine." Maura said in a nonchalant tone, feeling the alcohol put a cloudy vale around her.

Jane studied Maura for a long time. "I hav_e no_ idea what just happened here. But I won't leave you tonight."

_Funny choice of words._ Maura thought to herself.

_You not leaving._

_..._

* * *

Warm sunlight poured in threw the window sill sending dancing rays onto Maura's bed.

Maura woke up feeling like she had slept for years. Her hangover still prominent banging like an angry reminder of last night. But somehow Maura felt rested and relaxed, more relaxed than she'd felt in a long time. She stretched out lazily on her bed. The bed and silk sheets so soft against her skin. She reveled in the feeling of luxury.

_I love my bed._

Somewhere in the distance she could hear lawn mowers and barking dogs. She ignored the hangover pounding on her head and reveled in the warmth of her bed. Relaxing a minute before the inevitable; getting out of bed and getting ready for work.

Maura felt a warm feeling against her chin from the shoulder she was snuggled against. She took in a deep breath and recognized the scent of spices and cinnamon. Her expert medical brain immediately identified it as Jane's scent. She took in another breath. Then her sleepy mind put together Jane, the scent, and the shoulder she was cuddling and Maura almost jumped out of bed.

_Damn It All To Hell. _Maura panicked.

_Damn. Damn. Damn._

_I'm snuggling Jane._

Maura's pulse was a hundred beats per second. She tried not to move. Maura cracked an eyelid open seeing Jane's skin at close range. Maura looked up and saw the detective fast asleep. She relaxed a little. She carefully unwound herself from Jane's embrace and eased away on the bed. She had no idea how she had ended up sleeping next to Jane, any less sleeping in her arms. She had a hard time remembering anything from last night.

_I must've passed out._ Maura thought. _And how did I end up in my bed? Did Jane carry me? _

Maura groaned. She felt beyond embarrassed.

I can't believe I let Jane see me in that drunken state last night.

_Sometime during the night I must've moved to Jane's side of the bed._

Now safely on her side of the bed Maura took the opportunity to study the sleeping detective. Maura watched Jane sleep. _Maybe the last time she will sleep in my bed. ... _Maura realized she'd never watched Jane sleep before. The restless, hot tempered detective now looking so peaceful and relaxed spread out on her king size bed. Jane's long black curles _s_pread messily across the pillow_._

Her lips, inviting and soft.

_Wait a… Her lips? When did I start to think about Jane's lips?_

Maura closed her eyes hard hoping this moment would just go away. She blinked hard.

When she opened her eyes Jane was still laying spread out on her bed. Jane wearing nothing but a red socks jersey and boxers. Those cute dimples Maura loved. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander down Jane's face to her body. Jane's muscular body stretching out the fabric of that jersey in all the right places. Jane looked so beautiful without much make up Maura noted and felt butterflies in her stomach.

She watched Jane sleep for some time before getting up.

* * *

Maura was sitting in front of her MacBook on her bed watching the news stream from Boston and checking her emails. Next to her on the bedroom table was a glass of water, some aspirins and a steaming hot cup of espresso. She had popped an aspirin a moment ago watiting for it to have an affect... It hadn't and Maura felt nausiated.

Jane was in the bathroom taking a shower. They were running late. Maura could hear Jane whistling in the shower. Maura typed away on her computer trying to keep busy, keeping her mind occupied. Maura was irritated and unfocused. The thought of Jane naked in the shower sent Maura uncontrollable waves of ..something.. and it annoyed her. She blushed.

_What the Hell is wrong with me? I can't focus anymore.  
_

She barely remembered getting drunk and trashing her place last night. Or "trashing a few items" as Jane had reassured her, obviously only saying it to make her feel better. It still made Maura feel ashamed. Those were items that Jane had given her and reminded her of Jane. Now destroyed and gone forever. Like Jane would be... Soon.

Maura wondered what Jane must think of her now. Luckily, this type of behaviour was very rare for Maura Isles. She listened to Jane whistling and wondering what her good mood was all about. _She's probably in there whistling over Casey. _Maura thought feeling her own mood go out the window.

Maura sensed Jane's presence in the room and turned around. Maura did everything in her power not to let her mouth fall open at the sight. Jane walked in her bedroom wearing nothing but boxers and a bra. A skimpy white triangle sports bra. Jane's dark nipples showing through the thin fabric. Maura had never seen Jane so dressed down before. Jane's gorgeous toned body and firm breasts filling the sport bra as she walked with confident steps across the room. Maura's mouth was watering at the sight. Jane's beautiful glowing skin and muscular physique. She had the body of a swimmer, lean and toned with just the right amount of muscles and curves.

_Snap out of it_. Maura collected herself returning her attention to her lap top.

* * *

Maura spent the entire day and evening alone in her office. Things were slow at the office so she was finding time to do some online shoe shopping in between filing medical reports. Anything to keep her mind occupied.

_Shoe shopping. Shoe shopping. Shoe shopping._

Jane hadn't come down and visited her _once _all day_. _Maura noted thinking she'd probably gone to lunch with Casey again.

Maura knew she had saved pictures of shoes she wanted to buy somewhere on her computer. She clicked on a file saying "Pictures" on her desktop. Maura almost burst into tears right then and there. Staring her right in the face were hundreds and hundreds of saved pictures of her and Jane. Mostly of Jane.

_Jane._

One picture stood out from the rest. The night Jane was awarded a medal. Maura couldn't help but click on it, enhancing it so Jane Rizzoli filled up her entire screen. Jane was standing on stage with a proud smile plastered on her face wearing a police uniform, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. _Those cute dimples again._ Maura smiled. Jane looked so happy and proud holding up her medal. Maura loved that picture of Jane. She caressed her finger on the outlines of Jane's cheek on her computer screen.

_Jane, what are you doing to me?_

_..._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Cigars on ice/ cigars on ice_  
_ Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill/_  
_ Flashing lights, flashing lights_  
_ You got me faded faded faded_  
_ Baby, I want you, na na_  
_ Can't keep your eyes off you_  
_ I want you, na na_  
_ Drunk in love, I want you"_

* * *

They had all met up later that night at The Dirty Robber. Jane, Maura, Det Frost, Det Korsak and Frankie.

Maura had ordered a glass of sparkling water. Her hangover still bad but it seemed like the least of her problems right now. She was doing everything in her power not to look at Jane from across the table. Jane hadn't spoken or acknowledged Maura all night_. She hasn't even looked at me. It's like I'm not even here._ Maura noted sadly.

Jane had been busy texting on her cell. Joking with Frankie, excusing herself to go to the bar and ordering them all rounds of beer. They had all been in a good mood. Celebrating after solving the latest case. Cheering and joking. Detective Frost and Frankie having some competition who could jug beer the fastest. Detective Korsak laughing so hard he was pounding his stomach. Maura never understood those types of silly games. Everyone ells was laughing making Maura feel like an outsider. An outsider... a feeling she was accustomed to feeling all her life.

Maura couldn't help but throw a quick glance at Jane from across the table. Detective Jane Rizzoli was wearing a costume. A black costume with a white thread t-shirt underneath. _Classy yet laid back._ Maura thought smiling. The fashion police in her noted Jane had stepped up the game on her appearance lately. Jane's dark curles falling over her shoulder. Long dark locks framing her beautiful face. That signature concentrated face belonging to the detective as she was scrolling down her cell.

Maura collected herself returning her attention to her conversation with detective Korsak.

Throughout the night Maura couldn't help but steal some glances Jane's way. Jane had an absent minded look on her face as she zipped her bottle of beer. _Jane have been acting absent all night._ Maura realized. _Like her mind's a million miles away._ Maura wondered if Jane had remembered anything about earlier, her waking up in Jane's arms. _Why is she avoiding me? She doesn't even look at me or acknowledge my existence. _

"What's up?" Maura finally asked Jane, not able to let it pass.

"Oh nothing." Jane replied throwing Maura a quick glance then returning her gaze to her cellphone.

_She's probably texting Casey._ Maura thought and felt a pang of jealousy and hurt.

Maura looked down at her half empty glass of water. She just wanted to go home, lay down in bed and sleep for weeks. Make this hangover go away. Make her life go away.

...

Later that night Jane approached Maura from behind at the bar. "Can I have a moment with you in private?" Jane asked out of the blue.

Maura didn't know what to say or do so she just followed Jane.

Jane grabbed her arm with a serious look on her face. Her eyebrow arched high. "I _don't_ know what you're up to Maura. It's so hard trying to figure out what you're thinking. I've been wondering all day why you would trash your place."

"Oh." Maura said a bit taken back by Jane's forwardness.

"And to tell you the truth I have _no_ idea Maur."

The detective looked puzzled. Maura noted. The close proximity to Jane made Maura's head spin, but she tried to concentrate on what she was saying. Those warm brown eyes. Warm like chocolate and teddybears. _Chocolate and teddybears. Wow, Jane would love hearing that._

"I mean, this whole thing with Casey. It's like you're not even happy for me."

Maura's face fell. She fought back tears and struggled looking at Jane. "Jane, I _am_ happy for you."

"Bullshit." Jane said, her voice angry. "Bullshit Maura. And you know it. From the moment Casey been back you been acting like a bitch. And frankly I'm sick of it."

Maura froze. She'd never heard Jane talk this cold towards her.

Jane narrowed her eyes to a slit and walked out the door. She looked behind her shoulder at Maura before leaving shouting.

"I'm sick of it."

...

Maura stood dumbstruck watching her bestfriend walk away. Jane felt like a stranger now. The warmth was gone.

Maura went back to the table, grabbed her purse and left.

* * *

Later that night Maura had woken in the middle of the night. Her table clock blinking 5am. She had no idea why Jane had acted the way she did at The Dirty Robber, shouting at her. Jane had never shouted at Maura like that in public before. Maura had been contemplating sending Jane an apology text about the night before but she decided to just let it be. Maura felt a nagging feeling of loss. Like something was missing. She reached for something on the bed and was actually surprised to find the bed empty.

_Jane._

Maura sat up in bed and scanned the room almost prepared to find Jane there like the morning before. But the room was silent, painfully silent and she was alone. Maura could still smell a strong scent of Jane on her pillow and sheets. A spicy hot fragrance imprinted on everything.

_Damn you Jane. _Maura felt a foreign body on her cornea again and she knew what was coming...

Whenever Maura closed her eyes she saw Jane's face, smiling. That sweet smile belonging to the detective that she loved above everything. Maura would give anything to have Jane smile like that all the time.

Maura couldn't help the tears from falling. These alien feelings had been sneaking up on Maura for a long time and she didn't know how to deal with them. She felt so alone in this. How could she deal with feelings she had never felt before. A whirlwind of emotions hitting her from all directions. It felt like she was drowning. She panicked trying to reach the surface but Jane dragged her down into the unknown.

_Jane._

Maura thought back on the moment she first saw Jane. Seeing her for the first time. Watching her sit by her desk in the Boston police office. How cocky and full of confidance Jane had looked. Grinning as she watched Maura approach her.

Jane had changed everything. She had disarmed her. She had stolen her heart like some thief.

_When_ had it happened?

_When_ did it happen?

The moment she had fallen in love with her bestfriend.

Maura crashed back onto her pillows sobbing... clenching her pillow with desperate hands.

* * *

Other side of Boston. 5pm. Jane couldn't sleep.

Jane lay in bed thinking about Maura. She'd been twitching and jerking, moving around in bed all night.

_Damn you Maura. S_he'd finally just put her big pillow over her head and muffled a loud scream.

Last night at Maura's house. She had carried a very drunk Maura Isles to bed and fallen asleep next to her. She had woken up with the medical chief in her arms. Jane remembers panicking. Her bestfriend asleep so she didn't dare to move. They'd never been this close before, never slept this close before. Their bodies touching. It surprised Jane she didn't immediately move away or move out of bed.

Jane stayed in bed holding Maura.

_It doesn't feel awkward or weird. It just feels different._

_How did she end up in my arms? Was it me who moved or she? _

The close proximity to her almost naked coworker confusing and it freaked Jane the hell out. And then Maura suddenly moving in bed and Jane putting up a show pretending to be asleep. Not wanting Maura to know she was awake. _Well this is fucking awkward now._ Jane thought feeling dumbstruck and short for words as she felt Maura watching her. She sensed her bestfriend studying her face and body. _What the hell is she doing? _Jane thought panicking even more.

...

Jane sat up in bed and looked around. Casey's Army t-shirt was hanging on the end of the bed.

_Jesus Christ._

Jane thought about everything that had happened the last couple of weeks.

Everything with Casey.

_I panicked._

_I had to push her away before it got out of hand. _

_It was gonna happen sooner or later. _Jane told herself.

_Casey walked in at just the right time._

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Jane said angry. She stepped out of bed and threw the sheets on the floor in a fit of rage. She started to pace restlessly around her apartment talking to herself out loud.

"What was she thinking?"

"What is she thinking?"

"Confusing me."

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

_I'm marrying Casey._

_I love Casey._

___I love Casey._

_I love Casey._

Whenever Jane closed her eyes she saw the hurt look on Maura's face. When Maura said Jane was leaving.

_I run._

_I had to run. _

_I run.. instinctivly._

How that moment almost killed Jane. It had surprisen her like nothing had before, that look in Maura's eyes as she looked down fighting tears.

Jane lay back on her couch and growled. Angry at herself she couldn't stop obsessing over Maura Isles and her behaviour lately.

She thought back on the moment she first saw Maura. Seeing her for the first time. Watching Maura walk towards her in the crowded Boston police station. She remembered shaking Maura's small hand wondering if she had mistakingly taken the door to the Boston police office instead of the catwalk to some fashion show. Jane smiled at the memory.

Chief medical examiner Maura Isles.

She looked like a million bucks and she knew it. Strutting her stuff in elegant dresses, making the boys turn their heads.

"Dammit all to Hell." Jane shouted into an empty room.

...

**Birds of passage, you and me. We fly instinctivly.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"__We be all night/ and everything alright  
No complaints from my body so fluorescent under these lights  
I'm drinking, walking in my l'assemblage  
I'm rubbing on it, ru-rubbing if you scared, call that reverand  
I'm drinking/ get my brain right"_

* * *

Jane's dream was haunting her. It was always that same dream. The same dream she had dreamt for over a month now.

Midnight. Hundreds of lit candles lay scattered all over Maura's bedroom. It was almost blinding.

"Do you like what you see?" A thick, seductive voice startled Jane. She turned to see Maura sitting on the bed, one leg crossed over the other.

Jane's mouth fell open. Maura sitting on the bed wearing a black lace corset and not much ells. Her pale skin reflecting in the moonlight.  
She'd never seen the chief medical examiner Maura Isles this way.

"I said do you like what you see?" Maura said in a seductive voice.

Jane was momentarily spellbound by the scene that met her, but soon her fear kicked in. "You got some nerve. One minute you're ...crying... and now you're trying to ... trying to _seduce_ me?"

Maura let out a giggle "Is it working?"

"That's not the point."

Maura raised her eyebrow at Jane.

"You're an idiot.." Jane said.

Maura just looked at Jane amused. "I know. I'm an idiot. Now come here."

Jane felt herself get nervous, her hands getting sweaty. "Look Maura, If you think you can ... just seduce me.. you're wrong."

"Oh, I don't _think_ anything." Maura smiled. "I _know_."

The tingling electricity between them felt heavy and Jane became aware of how close they were. Maura sitting on the bed and her standing close. Jane felt embarrassed she was aroused.

"I'm seducing you." Maura said lowering her eyes to Jane's lips. Tha flirty look on Maura Isle's lips almost killed Jane. Her pulse quickened.

Jane's head was spinning. "No shit .." Jane said before Maura interrupted her.

"Wait." Jane said. "This feels all wrong." Why are _you_ so bossy all of a sudden."

"Shh" Maura whispered. "C'mon here"

Jane's hands became even more sweaty and she felt nervous.

Her body was acting on its own accord...

_I can't control myself. Why am I walking closer to her? _She stepped in between Maura's legs. _What am I doing? _Jane didn't know how to fight back. She shook her head and saw Maura lean closer.

Maura smiled. Her legs now wrapped tightly around Jane's waist.

_This is a dream. J_ane thought. _Must wake up. Must wake up. __Must wake up._  


_..._

Jane didn't wake up.

Maura interrupted her and stood up and created some distance between her and Jane. Their eyes locked for a minute. Maura had a sweet look in her eyes, letting her eyes wander up and down Jane's body. Jane became even more nervous.

"Are you scared?" Maura asked gently giving Jane that sweet smile Jane could never resist. That smile that had Jane locked away for good. No key. Maura Isles smile.

Jane shook her head stuttering. "N..no."

Maura stepped closer, looking at Jane in wonder.

"If you're not scared.. Then what are you waiting for?"

It all sounded so easy... Jane let Maura's words sink in.

Maura looked like a godess standing in front of her, dressed in only her underwear. Jane felt Maura step closer and closer. Jane blinked hard expecting to wake up. But instead of waking she felt Maura's sweet breath an inch from hers. The lightest brush of Maura's soft lips against hers. Jane couldn't help but let out a silent moan at the contact.

Time was standing still as Maura gently placed soft kisses on her mouth.

_She's kissing me..._

_Maura Isles is kissing me._

Maura took her time to kiss the outlines of Jane's mouth. Softly kiss the contours of her lips. Jane moaned loudly at the feeling of Maura's lips now fully on hers. Maura's lips felt so soft. Like something she'd never felt before. Jane moaned into Maura's mouth as the kiss deepened.

Then Jane heard Maura moan for the first time. It was one of the sexiest sounds Jane had ever heard. Maura took Jane's lower lip in her mouth and bit down hard and Jane felt her knees go weak. She didn't expect Maura to take charge like that. Just walk up to her and kiss her. In her fantasy _she_ was the one who always took the first step.

She felt Maura's soft, eager tongue pressing into her mouth and she willingly met her tongue with her own. Mauras tongue swirling sensually around hers like velvet. Jane gasped as the kiss grew hungrier and out of control. There was so much build up between them and so much intensity it couldn't be contained anymore.

Maura's moans were driving Jane insane and she wanted to devour and taste Maura. The kiss became hot and frantic as they both reached for each other's clothes. Jane's center was throbbing from being pushed up hard against Maura.

_Fuck it. I guess we're doing this.. might as well do it my way. _Jane reversed positions pinning Maura down on the bed. Maura willingly let Jane take control wrapping her naked legs around Jane's slim muscular waist.

Jane was expecting to wake up any moment now... but she didn't.

Jane fell down on top of Maura. They tumbled onto the bed together, tearing at each other's clothes. Jane moaned pinning Maura down. "Mm." Maura moaned as she claimed Jane's lips again. Hungry and wet tongues played together. The kiss deepened. Jane felt like she was about to explode. The heat and fire too much. She released one of her hands pulling it under Maura's bra playing with her fingers around the outlines of her breast, pulling at her bra. She needed to feel Maura's soft naked skin on hers. Jane began to undress her with impatient fingers.

"Such an impatient detective." Maura smiled.

With a speed of lightning Jane unclipped Maura's bra and threw it on the floor. Jane grabbed Maura's big soft breasts with both hands.

Maura let out a gasp at the contact.

Jane played with Maura's breasts. Gently squeezing them, loving the feel of them in her hands. Jane's pulse was quickening. Impatiently Jane moved one of her hands down Maura's body, down her stomach to her panties. Jane moaned out load at what she felt through the fabric of Maura's panties. She began to stroke her gently and tease her over the fabric. Her fingers teasing and caressing Maura... it was driving her insane. Jane felt Maura push her hips closer to Jane's hand. She seemed desperate to feel Jane closer.. where she needed her most.

"Fuck." Jane hissed throwing her head back. She then then pulled Maura's panties to the side and let her fingers touch her aroused flesh directly.

Jane looked at Maura, not being able to move. "Ah, Jane, that feels so good." Maura moaned into Jane's ear.

Jane almost lost it. Maura's sweet perfume and skin so close and her wetness all over her hand. She let out a quiet growl at the wetness she felt "You're so wet Maura." Jane moaned. Maura answered by digging her long nails into Jane's back. Maura started to buck her hips against the mattress. Her whole body was shaking now. Jane's fingers filling her up inside.

Jane pushed her down and removed her panties. Jane's dark eyes glowing as she took in the sight of her Maura now laying naked spread out on the bed. Jane stared at the delicious milk white full breasts in front of her, she then took one into her mouth. She sucked and licked, swirling her tongue around a pink nipple. Maura threw her head back at the contact. Maura's skin seemed hot everywhere Jane touched her. There was something so raw and untamed about her.

Maura's whole body was shaking and glistening with sweat. Jane started to take her with slow thrusts and the sensation seemed to drive Maura crazy. Jane inside of her and Jane's mouth full of her breasts.

_I'm dreaming… _Jane reminded herself as the bed shook._ I am dreaming... This is not happening._

Maura pushed down Jane closer to her. She let one of her hands seek out Jane's hot center. Maura didn't have time to remove Jane's jeans. She quickly unzipped them and inserted her hand inside Jane's boxers. There was no time to remove them she just needed to feel Jane's sex right now. Jane's wetness was dripping on Maura's as she plunged two fingers deep and hard inside Jane.

Jane shook uncontrollably at the touch and Maura held her firmly in place preventing her from falling of the bed. The whole bed was shaking now.

Jane's eyes were burning with lust as she rode Maura's fingers. Jane looked at Maura and felt herself getting more aroused. She'd never seen this look in Maura's eyes before. Like she was possessed by her. Like she was her prey and she was having her way with her in an animalistic way. She never looked more beautiful. Her gorgeous face and blond hair now tangled in Jane's fingers.

"You're so fucking hot." Jane said moaning as she let Maura's fingers glide into her effortlessly.

Jane almost blushed. I used the F word again. Maura _never_ uses the F word. But Maura didn't seem to mind.

_She must be horny. _Jane noted. Maura's wetness cramping around Jane's fingers. Maura's fingers thrusting inside of Jane. Maura's soft big breasts filling Jane's mouth. It all started to slowly drive Jane over the edge.

Jane pushed her hips up, pushing them towards Maura's fingers and sped up her pace.

"Fuck" Jane screamed as Maura's thrusts increased and became more rapid and harder. Like sharp feelings of pain and pleasure at the same time.

Jane could feel her whole body starting to convulse. She grabbed the sheets tighter and screamed out loud. Jane's muscles tightened and the world around her faded away.

* * *

Jane had woken up with a scream. It had been that same dream of Maura.

The same dream she'd had for a while now. But now it seemed more vivid somehow. More real.

_Maura seduced me. _Jane realized thinking about the dream. It had happened out of the blue taking her by surprise.

_Maura. Seduced. Me._

Jane collected herself.

She walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer and sat down in her kitchen.

_Relax._ Jane told herself pulling back her hair in a high ponytail.

Then like a detective Jane started to piece the evidence together. She started to think about what that dream really meant.

The way Maura had acted lately.

Everything that had happened between them.

Maura bursting into tears at the mention of her engagement.

Maura acting weird the last couple of weeks.

Maura trashing her place.

All morning and day Jane stayed in her flat, laying out the evidence.

Ignoring her blinking phone with Casey's number on it.

...


	4. Chapter 4

_"We woke up in the kitchen saying_  
_ "How the hell did this shit happen?"_  
_ Oh baby/ drunk in love/ we be all night_  
_ Last thing I remember is our_  
_ beautiful bodies grinding up in that club/_  
_ Drunk in love/ we be all night_  
_ Love, love_  
_ We be all night, love,love"_

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

It was still dark outside and Maura had just gotten out of bed. She had slept all day and all night. She would've still been asleep but another dream had just woken her up.

She stole a quick glance in the mirror before opening the door. She was still in her silk robe. _Dammit. it's late. Who is it at this time._

She was startled to see Jane standing there in the rain with a smile on her face.

"Jane."… "What are.."

"No." Jane said interrupting her.

"I finally figured it out." Jane said smiling.

To Maura it looked like a dream. Jane standing on her porch, drenched in rain. Smiling from ear to ear, her cute dimples showing.

"Figured what out?" Maura asked like a big question mark.

Thousands of questions went through Maura's mind but the happiness of seeing Jane again took over.

"C'mon in" Maura said softly, pointing the detective to enter her home.

Jane didn't move. There was something curious reflecting in Jane's eyes hidden behind that stoic mask of hers.

"I figured it out." Jane said with a smug look on her face.

"What Jane?. You know it's not easy for me to interpret what you're saying when I can't understand sarc..."

"This." Jane said interrupting Maura, closing the distance between them. Jane just pulled Maura towards her and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

Maura didn't have time to react before she felt Jane's lips pressed firmly against her. Maura's knees went weak as the strong detective held her.

Maura's defense mechanism set it.

"Hey. Wait a minute." She pushed Jane away from herself.

Jane looked at her with a hint of uncertainty.

"A moment ago you were leaving." Maura said, trying to collect herself.

"I wouldn't let it happen." Jane spoke, barely a whisper.

"Let what happen?" Maura asked nervously.

"Let someone I love get away."

Maura's mask instantly unraveled and a softer side came out.

"Oh, but I'm not going anywhere." Maura simply said. "But I thought." She said searching Jane's eyes with childlike wonder. "You'd leave..."

Jane just looked at Maura, a small smile playing on her lips. A small very subtle smile, barely noticeable but for Jane it could've been a full blown out smile.

"And leave the woman I love?"

Jane's words filled Maura's heart like a warm blanket. Maura could feel the sun pour into her heart, a warm sun kick-starting her heart back to life again.

_Jane loves me._

_Jane loves me._

_Jane loves me._

Maura wanted to pinch herself. If this was a dream she _never_ wanted to wake up. It was the most romantic dream ever. Jane standing on her patio like some kind of amazon woman running to get her.

"C'ome here you beautiful woman." Jane smiled pulling at Maura's robe pulling her towards her, kissing her again.

She broke of the kiss holding onto Maura, letting her forehead meet hers.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night." Jane said, "It's just I have this temper."

"You don't say." Maura said not able to hide her own smile.

"C'mon here." Jane said pulling the medical chief against herself.

They kissed softly for a while. Then the kiss grew hungry and Jane frantically undid Maura's robe.

"Hey, slow down." Maura smiled. "The neighbors might watch."

"To hell with the neighbors." Jane shouted.

Maura let out a laugh. "Your mother might see."

Jane suddenly froze, and pulled Maura inside the house. "You got a point there."

"What's all this?" Maura asked in between kisses. They were kissing in her livingroom, moving into her kitchen in rapid steps.

"Nothing much." Jane grinned. "I've just been stupid. Guess I'm just making up for lost time."

"You do say." Maura smiled. Inside butterflies was eating her insides. Her cheeks ready to explode from smiling. Her heart bouncing off clouds.

Maura felt Jane's frantic hands push her against her kitchen counter. Jane undid Maura's robe in a quick move letting it fall down onto the floor leaving a very naked and exposed Maura Isles on her kitchen counter. Jane took a step back. Maura felt nervous seeing Jane taking in her full naked state.

Jane smiled seeing Maura out of her comfort zone. "You are so beautiful." Jane said in a deep and husky voice stepping between Maura's legs. She looked down on Maura taking in the view of her body once more. Her pale skin and soft full breasts under the kitchen lamp. Clouded by passion Jane grabbed Maura's waist and pulled her towards her. Maura moaned into her mouth and wrapped her amrs around Jane's neck. Jane captured her lips again, their breasts pressed together. They kissed on the counter. The kiss grew hungry quick. Maura wrapped her her legs around Jane's waist. Jane held onto Maura expertly with strong arms.

_How many times have I fantazised about doing it in Maura's kitchen_? Jane thought. _More times than I can recall... and now it's happening. Chief medical examiner Maura Isles. Naked on her kitchen table. Man, ma should be here to see this. _Jan grinned to herself.

"I will get bruises." Maura said huskily. "Let's lay down on the bed upstairs."

Jane smiled and put Maura's legs tight against her waist and carried them both to bed.

...

They fell down on the Maura's bed. "Get your gorgeous body closer to mine." Jane growled pulling Maura on top of her.

Maura was taken back by Jane's forwardness, she was taking charge. _The strong, sexy detective Jane Rizzoli having her way with me_. Maura noted aroused. She straddled Jane on the bed. Blond strands of hair fell down her face face and she combed it back with her fingers impatiently. She had no time for her hair, she just wanted to feel Jane. Maura captured Jane's lips again.

_This must be a dream. But why aren't I dreaming? _Maura thought._  
_

Maura blushed at the pulsating sensation between her legs. It had started as soon as Jane had looked at her standing on her porch. Somehow she knew what Jane's look meant. Jane broke the kiss and looked at Maura amused at her arousal. She sensed her state, the sweet glistening treasures between her legs.

Maura's pale skin had a beautiful glow lying on her bed and Jane couldn't help but let her eyes linger. Jane let her eyes wander down Maura's face, her neck and chest revealing two big voluptuous breasts. Just like the dream… Jane's mouth watered as she stared at Maura's beautiful milk white breasts. Jane leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth for the first time. Maura moaned out loud at the contact. "Mm." Jane moaned gently playing with Maura's nipple in her mouth, letting her tongue flick the erect nubs.

"I want to look at you." Jane said leaning back on the bed taking in the view of her Maura's naked body. Jane almost cried at the sight before her. Maura Isles was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Maura shivered as she felt the cold air meet her exposed naked breasts, the gaze of Jane sending her new shots of arousal. She felt Jane's fingers gently trace the outlines of her breasts to cover them completely with her palms squeezing them gently with both hands. Jane smiled as she watched Maura tremble at her touch.

"You like that huh?" Jane grinned.

Maura moaned in response. The delicate touch of Jane's fingers playing and pinching her nipples driving her crazy. Her skin so sensitive where Jane touched her. Maura pulled Jane down, capturing Jane's lips hungrily. Jane felt Maura's nails dig into her back as she started to buck her hips against her waist. Jane played with her hand on Maura's inner thigh teasing the skin back and forth as they kissed.

Jane closed her eyes as she felt the velvet skin of Maura's thigh. Her own need was pulsating as her hand stroked Maura's soft skin but she tried to block out her own need with every power in her, concentrating on Maura.

The woman she had ignored for the last couple of weeks.

Now here, in bed with her.

_Funny how life works sometimes. _Jane thought.

Suddenly Jane's hand met Maura's wet flesh for the first time and Jane moaned out loud at the contact of Maura's drenched wetness. She moaned long and hard. Jane felt like she was gonna come at that moment. Come so hard. There was nothing so hot than feeling Maura's sex cupped in her hand.

"Touch me." Jane rasped.

Maura smirked and unzipped Jane's jeans. She inserted her hand under Jane's panties and immediately put her fingers to work letting her fingers work their magic moving back and forth Jane's dripping wetness. Maura stroked Jane's wetness with expert medical fingers.

Maura could see something shifting in Jane's eyes and saw her becoming momentarily weakened by lust.

"Inside." Jane commanded.

"Aren't you bossy, detective." Maura smiled.

Maura let two fingers quickly slip inside. She moaned feeling her fingers slip in effortlessly. Jane arched her back at the feel of Maura filling her up inside. Maura let her fingers press deeper in.

"Ah... Maura." Jane moaned.

She grasped onto Maura hard while thrusting her with slow, deep thrusts. She squeezed Maura's breasts in her hands as she entered her deep.

"Ah. Maura." Jane moaned.

"Mmm." Maura moaned in Jane's ear moving her fingers faster and faster inside Jane.

The sounds Maura was making was enough to send Jane over the edge. She grabbed a handful of Maura's hair and slowed down withdrawing her fingers completely from Maura. Maura let out a whiny noise at the loss. Jane started rubbing her fingers teasingly against Maura's opening teasing Maura's clit gently. Maura shook violently in Jane's arms and pressed her body hard against hers. Dominant Jane was about the sexiest thing she had ever experienced in her whole existence.

"Jane I want to touch you too..." Maura whined.

Jane held one hand teasing it at Maura's entrance at the same time as she was using her other hand massaging her clit. Maura felt like she was going insane. No touches were enough..and she was pleased when she felt Jane push back against her fingers pressing them firmly inside.

"Mmm. Yes." Maura moaned pushing back.

Jane shook as she felt Maura pushing her hand hard inside of her.

"Maura." Jane moaned, loving saying Maura's name slipping her hand between Maura's legs seeking out her hot center.

"Yes." Maura hissed at the contact.

Jane's hand was pressing down hard on Maura's clit while Maura was touching Jane. Jane quickened her strokes. Maura clutched Jane's arms close to her as her body shook.

"Ah. Fuck.. Yes." Jane screamed.

"Maura."

They were moving in unison. Making love. Both screaming covered in darkness on Maura's bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I've been drinking/ I've been drinking_  
_ I've been thinking/ I've been thinking_  
_ Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_ I want you, na na_  
_ Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_ I want you, na na_  
_ Baby, I want you, na na_  
_ Drunk in love, I want you"_

* * *

Next morning.

The rain was pouring down outside. Boston pouring rain. Maura awoke to find a naked detective sitting on the bed next to her scrolling down her cellphone.

Casey?" Maura asked guilty.

"Yep." Jane answered. "I have 10 missed calls and 15 texts from him."

"Jesus. I guess you need to go see him." Maura said in a sad voice.

Jane turned off her phone and put it on the table next to the bed.

She turned to Maura. "You know, I've been spending way too much time with him lately Maur. I've used him as an excuse to not see _you_. So I couldn't care less if he's worried about me right now. He will have to wait Maura. He will have to wait."

"But.." Maura interrupted feeling guilty as hell.

"Just for a day or two." Jane smiled "Until I can present him with this case."

Maura smiled. "What case, detective smarty-pants?"

"You." Jane smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh." Maura said, feeling hope in her heart. _Maybe she's staying with me._

"Are you tired?" Jane asked grinning.

Maura shook her head as she collapsed back on her pillow. "No. Not so much."

Jane laughed.

"Come here." Jane said as she lay down on the bed pulling a very tired Maura Isles next to her.

"Mmm." Maura said, taking in the scent of Jane's naked body.

Jane and Maura slept in Maura's bed entwined together under the sheet while outside, the Boston rain poured down. Maura was lying on Jane's shoulder and Jane had her arms wrapped protectively around her and at times Jane would wake up and look down at Maura, at the morning shadows on her. Maura's hair glowed in the dull light and Jane smiled at the vision before her. It felt like a dream, but she knew she wasn't dreaming. She felt like a school girl having some high school crush on Maura."

_So this is what being in love feels like._ Jane thought.

She wasn't used to this kind of intimacy with someone and she was pretty sure Maura wasn't either. This was new to her. Jane put her arm more tightly around Maura pulling her closer. "Enough body heat?" Maura said, grinning through half shut eyes. Jane smiled. Enjoying the feeling of holding Maura close. Feeling her soft body so close to hers. Maura's smell of expensive perfume, a hint of sunshine and white orchids. They lay that way, entwined, for a while, getting used to the feeling of just holding each other.

"Are you awake" Maura rasped with a tired grin a little later.

Jane laughed, "No". "You're naked next to me. How can I not be awake?"

Maura smiled, "I don't care either way."

"Huh?" Jane tried to hide her smile but failed miserable. _I'm a fuckin' schoolgirl. _Jane enjoyed the playful banter between them. It seemed like they always had this_. Well, now we also have sex. _Jane grinned to herself.

"Open your eyes" Maura said, slipping her leg in between Jane's.

Jane grabbed Maura's hair and growled. She took in the sight of Maura, lying naked next to her. Her gorgeous face and blond hair now tangled in her fingers. Her lips. Jane couldn't resist the urge to kiss them and she put her lips against Maura's. Soft.

Jane felt as she was flying somewhere in space. Weightless. This beautiful blond woman kissing her. She couldn't help but open her mouth more to invite Maura as she felt Maura's soft lips against hers. They started to kiss, it was very sensual at first. Their tongues gently meeting, as for the first time. Their mouths and tongues taking their time exploring each other. Then the kiss deepened. And the fire between them started to burn, taking on a life of its own.

Jane just let her mind go blank, consumed by Maura's sensual and soft kisses. Jane moaned as the kiss deepened, she started to feel aroused again.

Maura whispered in Jane's ear. "I want touch you at the same time Jane."

Jane knew what she meant and she felt like she was about to come at that moment. She looked up at Maura and searched her eyes, then she lifted her body a little and opened up her leg allowing Maura's hand to reach its destination. Jane let her fingers wander down Maura's milk white skin. Her other hand stroking the soft white skin on Maura's inner thigh.

Jane moaned loudly when she felt Maura's soft wetness._ She feels so soft_. They simultaneously started to stroke each other gently. They both lost track of everything but each others caresses. It was so sensual and beautiful. Jane thought she was dreaming. She looked up at Maura and their eyes met. They looked in each other's eyes for a long time. There was so much sincerity in their looks. Jane's heart was poring over with emotions and she leaned in and kissed Maura with all the love she had in her.

Maura responded. The kiss grew hungrier quick as they both increased stroking each other.

Jane arched her hips against Maura's hand and moved faster.

Maura moaned in Jane's ear. A dark low moan. Jane felt how close she was.

_She's driving me insane._ Jane thought.

Jane's hand started to stroke Maura more intensely, she stroked her faster and Maura did the same thing with Jane. They were now completely gone from the world. The only thing that existed were their body's entwined. Making love. Making love in Maura's bed. Everything that had been building up between them for so long.

Now released.

They both screamed simultaneously, climaxing in each other hands. Jane felt her emotions just pouring out of her.

She crashed down on Maura, feeling Maura's arms wrap around her. She put her head on Maura's naked chest.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

…

Jane and Maura went back to sleep. Maura dreamed of Jane and their life together. She felt safe. At home. She knew everything was gonna be okay. Or she hoped everything was going to be okay.

Maura thought back on the moment she first saw Jane. Seeing her for the first time. Watching her sit by her desk in the Boston police office.

_The_ moment she had fallen in love with her.

Somehow she knew. Somehow she'd known all along.

...

_**Jane and Maura's **__**love. Like the sun, burning from every angle. **__**Burning all the time.**_

* * *

_More chapters coming soon...**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: **__**I will try and post the next chapter ASAP!**_

_**Thank you for your kind reviews and private notes and emails. I love getting your input so keep it coming. Let me know if you like this story and want more. I see this story going all kinds of places. **_

* * *

"_I'm drinking, I'm sanging on the mic 'til my voice hoarse  
Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard  
Surfboard, surfboard/  
Baby, I want you, na na  
Can't keep your eyes off  
I want you, na na  
Drunk in love, I want you"_

* * *

Jane locked the door behind her walking out from Maura's house onto the street towards her parked car. Casey's texts and calls flashing on her cell. _Like some 80's disco._ _Geez._ _Gimme a break already. _Casey's calls blinking angry at her reminding her what a shit she was. Annoyed, Jane screened his call for the eleventh time and put her cell phone back into her pocket.

Jane groaned, pulling back a dark lock of hair behind her ear. She knew she had no right being angry at Casey but he was acting like a child demanding attention. Jane felt guilty. She knew she couldn't put the blame on him. Nothing was his fault. None of what had happened was his fault. But she felt frustrated. Frankly, she had _no_ idea on how to deal with him right now. Detective Jane Rizzoli. Never unsure of anything.

_Funny that._

Jane's whole world seemed to be crumbling down beneath her feet lately. Everything she had known as the truth masquerading as something ells. Everything she had held onto to this moment, a lie. Until last night. She cared about Casey. She genuinely did. But it was easy screening Casey's calls pretending he didn't exist. Blocking him away for later. But she _knew_ she would have to deal with him at some point. In her gut Jane knew she had to deal with him _soon_. Jane knew she would have to make that call, the call she dreaded. She had to break the news to Casey.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _Jane practiced what she was going to say. _Hi Casey. What's up? I just wanted to tell you something. You know Maura, my best friend and coworker Maura. You've met her, right? Well. It so happens we had crazy sex on her kitchen counter last night. And sex in her bed all night long yesterday and all morning today. Okay? Just wanted to tell you that piece of information. Click._

Jane broke out laughing on the street.

"Fucking great.

Jane looked over her shoulder at Maura's house before stepping into her car. Jane felt her stomach clench seeing the lights still on in Maura's bedroom. She knew she had to leave Maura for now. But how could she leave when all she wanted was to run back to Maura and reassure herself it wasn't all a dream. Remind herself that what had happened between them last night had actually happened.

Maura, looking so sweet this morning making it hard for Jane to leave. Her blonde hair all messy. Her cheeks rosy, blindly reaching for her alarm clock bumping into Jane in bed. Jane playfully tickling her not wanting her to see how late it was, how late they were running. Maura laughing. That bubbly laugh of hers that made Jane melt.

"Jane, I'm exhausted." Maura had winked at her. "Please leave."

"Geezes. I will." Jane had laughed.

...

Jane turned the key in the ignition and drove off. While driving she couldn't get Maura of her mind. Maura kissing her. Maura touching her. Maura naked in bed next to her. Jane felt the familiar "Maura Isles heat waves" go through her body just remembering.

Jane felt a wry grin tugging at her lips. She looked back in her rear-view mirror.

"Two hours of sleep and it's all her fault."

* * *

Maura Isles sat behind her office desk. Maura was concentrating, she was concentrating hard.

_Hard. _

_Hard. _

_Hard._

_Hard._

Time didn't move. Time was running in slow motion. Time was standing still. Whenever Maura closed her eyes she could see Jane standing on her porch. Jane standing in the middle of a pouring rain just like some cheesy romantic movie with a sweet look on her face. Like some schoolgirl asking her out to prom. Jane kissing her silly. Both of them tumbling into her home. Jane grabbing her with impatient hands, pushing her up towards the kitchen counter. Making love in her bed.

_I miss her._

_I miss her already. _

_I wonder what she's doing. Is she thinking about me? _

Green eyes slid from her computer screen to the silent cell phone in front of her.

_Oh for goodness sake. Call her! _Maura just stared at her phone, unable to move. Feelings of happiness suddenly replaced by feelings of uncertainty. Clouding her mind, fear gripping her heart. Maura took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. _Relax. _But then she remembered Casey_. _Anger and jealousy sent shivers through her tired body. Making her into something she wasn't, mean.

Maura buried her face in her hands.

_..._

Maura jumped at the sound of her cell phone buzzing only to be disappointed seeing it wasn't Jane. Detective Korsak was texting her about the case they were working on. Maura quickly typed her reply. Maura relaxed knowing the report Korsak requested had been sent over an hour ago. That's when Maura realized she had forgotten to file it in. _No... No way. _Maura Isles_ never_ forgot to file in reports. She was very particulate about these things. _For Christ sake, I'm a professional. What is happening to me? __  
_

* * *

Jane was sitting on a park bench outside a café next to the Boston police office. She was collecting her thoughts. Casey had left just minutes earlier. Jane had broken the news to him. She hadn't mentioned Maura but she had mentioned she had feelings for someone ells. _Maybe I should've left that part out? _Jane thought, guilty seeing the hurt look on his face._  
_

But Jane couldn't bare to lie to him. There were too many lies in her life. Casey had looked so sad hearing the news. Like his world had fallen to pieces. The woman he loved no longer in love with him. The woman in front of him, a stranger. Jane reassured him she wanted him in her life but he politely declined. Saying he needed time. He would continue his assignment in Afghanistan like he had planned to all along. Before he proposed to her that is.

Jane remembers handing over his ring. Guilt washing over her again. Guilt mixed with anger.

_It was never my ring. It was always **his** ring. **His** life. **His** wishes for me and him._

Jane couldn't help but feel resentment. Casey had been so blind in all this. He had blindly ignored all the signs around him. Ignoring what was important to Jane. Showing up out of the blue giving her ultimatums expecting her to drop everything in her life and just run after him like some love sick puppy.

_Why don't I feel as bad as I thought I would?_ Jane wondered looking down at her hands slightly shaking.

All Jane felt was release. Release of a lie she had been carrying for a long time. Release of the anger she felt. It was so easy letting go of him. Too easy almost. Now she was free. Now she was happy. She felt happy in a way she couldn't fathom. So happy she wanted to go and buy a cake and put "Goodbye Casey" on it and throw a big party.

_What the hell is wrong with me? __  
_

Jane stood up and walked towards the familiar BPD building.___  
_

___Fuck, I need a drink. _

* * *

Maura stared at her cell phone all night. She expected Jane to call her but she didn't. It was well after nine o'clock at night and the busy office had slowed down. Maura Isles looked around her desk preparing herself to leave, gathering all the reports and files putting them in a neatly stack on her desk.

She was gonna go home, plant herself on her couch and have glass of wine by herself.

Just as she was about to grab her coat and leave she heard a familiar ringtone. Maura felt her knees go weak as she saw Jane's number blinking on her display. She picked up her phone with unsteady fingers hoping her voice wouldn't fail her miserable. "Isles."

"Hello." Jane said confident on the other end. "Dr Maura Isles. You're just the person I was trying to get a hold of."

Maura felt a familiar warmth spread throughout her body as soon as she heard Jane's voice. "Really?" Maura replied in a professional tone, not able to hide her smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Why yes Dr. Isles. You still at the office?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm just finishing off as a matter of fact."

"Ha. I thought as much."

Seconds went by, no one spoke. "You okay?" Jane asked, not able to hide the concern in her voice.

Maura had no idea how to respond. "Y..yes." Maura stuttered. She collected herseld. "Yes I'm okay. Just tired."

Jane grinned "Yeah, it's been a hell of a day."

Maura leaned back on her office door, her mind went blank. She had _no_ idea what to say to Jane or how to behave. Her social manners wasn't the best. Something significant had changed between her and Jane and she didn't know how to act around Jane anymore.

"I feel like some weight has been lifted off my shoulders, you know?" Jane said interrupting Maura's black out.

"Oh." Maura responded not knowing what to say, not sure what Jane meant.

"Mind if I come down in a bit. Thought I pop down and say hello."

The line went dead.

Maura started fidgeting her blouse with nervous fingers.

"Maura?" Jane said a little louder.

"Yes." Maura replied.

"Can I come down?"

"Yes.. Yes of course detective." Maura replied putting her phone down. She grabbed the coffee cup on her desk, wanting to wet her dry throat. She drank the remaining, now ice cold coffee and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, while wishing that she had something stronger than coffee.

_Did I just call Jane "Detective"?_

...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: Hey, let me know if you like this story and want more. I'm trying to keep things true to character and create some suspense here ;) _**

**_I will try and post new chapters ASAP! You can count on at least one chapter each day at the speed I'm going. Lol. A lot of drama in store for Jane and Maura… sorry for the angst peeps but you can't get to the good stuff without it._**

**_Extra credits: this chapter goes out to the bottle of wine I got for Christmas and the song "Kiss You All Over" by Exile._**

* * *

_"Never tired/ never tired_  
_I've been sipping/_  
_that's the only thing that's keeping me on fire/me on fire_  
_didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire/_  
_I've been drinking/watermelon_  
_I want your body right here_  
_Drunk in Love, I want you"_

* * *

Twirling a blond piece of hair with her fingers Maura noticed her palms were sweaty. _Sweaty palms are thought to be the result of a hyperactive nervous system. _Maura attempted to wipe them off on her dress, resting her nervous hands in her lap. Just spoken to Jane on the phone she knew Jane was heading down to her office to visit her later.

Maura pulled her long wavy hair into a knot and stared at her computer screen. She scrolled the page down trying to find the article she was looking for. In between online shoe-shopping Maura found that whenever she felt nervous she enjoyed taking comfort in studies and articles.

"_Studies in neuroscience have involved chemicals that are present in the brain and might be involved when people experience love. These chemicals include: nerve growth factor, testosterone, estrogen, dopamine, norepinephrine, serotonin, oxytocin, and vasopressin._"

Maura felt unsure on how to process that information. She had noticed significant signs of change lately in her behavior and body functions. _Definitely a high increase of dopamine._ Maura noted. _Also "check" on the increased testosterone. Also "check" to estrogen. Ah, might as well check all of them. __  
_

Maura continued reading._ "The conventional view in biology is that there are two major drives in love — sexual attraction and attachment." - "Check" to sexual attraction._ Maura smiled knowing she felt _very_ attracted to Jane, experiencing high doses of sexual drive around her best friend.

_"Adequate brain levels of testosterone seem important for both human male and female sexual behavior. Dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin are more commonly found during the attraction phase of a relationship. Oxytocin and vasopressin seemed to be more closely linked to long term bonding and relationships characterized by strong attachments." _

Attachments, that part left Maura puzzled. Did she feel attachments to people? She was unfamiliar with the word "attachment". Attachments often led to her getting hurt by those around her. Only Jane, Angela and her tortoise Bass being the only exception in her life she could think of, sadly.

Maura leaned back in her chair. The article reaffirming what she'd suspected all along. She didn't have many relationships to compare with Jane. Not a single relationship in her past that could measure up to all the levels of dopamine and endorphins she was experiencing with Jane. In fact, Maura didn't have much experience to fall back on at all. Especially with women. Except for that brief time of sexual exploration in college which confirmed Maura's attraction to both sexes. Females and males. Funny how Jane didn't seem to fit into any of those categories. Females or males.

Jane was something else, something else entirely.

Jane was like a science mystery Maura could not solve. A science project she could not dissect or make any sense of. Her body seemed to be acting on its own accord around the hot headed Boston detective and she couldn't find any comforting explanation.

To a _scientist_ that didn't feel comforting._  
_

* * *

Maura heard a soft knock on her office door. She looked up to see detective Jane Rizzoli peek her tired head in her door.

A gloomy look on Jane's face, her hair all messy. Same clothes as she was wearing yesterday. Maura noted quickly looking down at her case files not wanting to let on how nervous she was.

"You busy?" Jane asked with a sheepish grin.

"No. Come in." Maura said politely.

Jane let herself in and walked into Maura Isles office. _Wow._ S_he seems distant. _Jane noted.

_Maura's office. Sure feels different being in here now. _Jane thought taking in her surrounding. Maura's office walls covered with expensive art. Her room filled with luxury furniture and souvenirs Maura had picked up from her travels around the world.

Jane looked around to settle for one of Maura's uncomfy chairs. Jane groaned as she sat down. "Well that chair did_ nothing_ to my back."

"Mind you, that chair is from a rare Yves Saint Laurent collection." Maura responded as on cue.

Jane took a moment to observe the medical officer from across the room. It didn't take a detective to detect the dark circles under Maura's eyes. The absent minded look on Maura's face. _She didn't get much sleep last night either_. _She must be totally out of it._

Maura felt Jane's eyes on her. "Sleep deprived?" Maura heard herself say.

"YES." Jane laughed throwing her arms out in defeat.

Jane smiled. "You know...You stole my line. You're looking pretty out of it yourself."

Maura felt a blush creep over her neck. She cleared her throat. "So." Maura said "What brings you to my office, detective?"

Jane's grin widened. "Well, it's not business related I'm afraid."

"Oh." Was the only sound Maura could make.

Jane sensed Maura's nervousness and wanted to break the ice. The tension thick and heavy. _Strained_ was the only word that came to Jane's mind and she didn't like it. Jane looked at Maura's desk and noticed two cups of Starbucks. "Had any coffee today?" Jane said raising an eyebrow at the medical examiner.

Maura appreciated the small talk. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I visited the coffee shop twice today.

"Noticed." Jane said biting her bottom lip to keep from smirking. _She's nervous. That's so sweet._

A moment of silence went by. "Do you want coffee?" Maura said out of the blue. "I can get it for you."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you're sure." Maura paused "So, on the phone earlier you mentioned a lift of some sort being lifted from your shoulders."

Jane chuckled. "Weight Maur.", "Weight."

"Sorry, a "_weight"_ being lifted from your shoulders. Please elaborate." Maura said looking up at Jane neatly folding her hands together.

Jane was surprised seeing Maura act so "professional" around her, a bit cold almost. Jane decided to let it slide for now. "Yes, as a matter of fact I had a _very_ interesting conversation today."

Maura looked down at her hands not sure she wanted to hear the rest.

"With Casey." Jane said in a low voice not knowing how Maura would react hearing his name.

"Oh."

"_Ending_ things. With Casey." Jane reassured her looking down at her hands. Not aware her finger was tracing her scar.

Maura's heart thudded against her chest, a pleasurable ache. For the first time in a long while, she felt it. Hope. And to be honest it scared her to no end_. _No, it _mortified_ Maura to no end._  
_

"So." Jane said looking up at Maura, puzzled to see the blank stare on Maura's face.

"Hey, what are you doing Maur? I thought you would be happy."

Maura stood up behind her office desk. She walked towards a shelf on the wall picking up an African masks. She caressed the mask feeling Jane's eyes on her the whole time.

"You're cute." Jane smiled.

"Excuse me." Maura said puzzled.

"You're cute." Jane repeated.

"Oh." Maura said swallowing, trying to hide her red face. _Jane's flirting with me. _

"You're even more cute right now."

"Stop it." Maura heard herself say.

Jane stood up from her chair. "Stop what?" Jane grinned walking towards Maura.

* * *

Maura felt a hand under her chin, bringing her head up. Brown peered into green flooded with fear.

"Maura." Jane spoke softly.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes losing herself into pools of brown. No one said anything, both just looking into each other's eyes. Jane hoping Maura could see the love pouring out from hers.

But then Maura broke the moment by taking a step back moving away from Jane.

"The theory of a biological basis of love has been explored by such biological sciences as evolutionary psychology, evolutionary biology, anthropology and neuroscience."

"The what?" Jane laughed at Maura making no sense whatsoever.

"Love has been explored by such biological sciences as evolutionary psychology, evolutionary biology, anthropology and neuroscience. Specific chemical substances such as oxytocin are studied in the context of their roles in producing human experiences and behaviors that are associated with love." Maura continued creating more space between her and the detective.

Jane smiled to herself. _She's rambling. She's so cute. _

Maura walked further away, speaking into the air. "The long-term attachment felt after the initial "in love" passionate phase of the relationship ends is related to oxytocin, a chemical released after orgasm."

_Orgasms. Now we're really getting somewhere._ Jane grinned.

"Factors known to contribute strongly to falling in love include proximity, similarity, reciprocity, and physical attractiveness. There is also a claim that "when we fall in love we fall into narcissistic identification."

"Your saying I'm a narcissist?" Jane laughed shaking her head. _God_ s_he's so cute. I could eat her up.  
_

Jane straightened herself up pretending to take Maura serious for a change. Hell, for all she knew Maura could be onto something here. Leaving some hidden codes for her to interpret in all that "google mumbo jumbo". Maura ranting. A part of Maura that annoyed her, but also strangely seemed to turn her a on. _That sharp brain of hers._ Jane smiled. "You done?" Jane said interrupting Maura's rant. "Sorry for interrupting your "google party" but can you please come back to planet earth and speak in a language humans can understand so I can understand what the hell you're sayin'."

"No, I'm not done." Maura replied, her voice slightly pitched. "Another is that sexually transmitted diseases may cause, among other effects, permanently reduced fertility, injury to the fetus, and increase risks during childbirth. This would favor exclusive long-term relationships reducing the risk of contracting an STD."

"What the Hell Maur" Jane grunted. "Stop it."

Maura pointed her finger at Jane. "Did you know brain scanning techniques such as magnetic resonance imaging have been used to investigate brain regions that seem to be involved in producing the human experience of love."

"Should I order you a brain scan Maur?" Jane laughed not knowing what to make of all this.

"Stop all this Maura. Whatever you're doing." Jane said in a more serious tone. She paused to look into Maura's eyes. "Look, I'm tired Maura and you're not making any sense right now."

Maura narrowed her eyes, "That's not my point Jane."

"Then what are you sayin'? You're not making any sense." Jane said throwing her hands up in the air. No sleep and all work was starting to get to Jane and she was starting to lose her temper.

"I'm _saying_." Maura replied in a harsher tone, surprising Jane. "I'm saying we haven't thought this through Jane."

Jane's face fell. "Thought what through Maur?"

"You _know_ what I mean." Maura said avoiding to look at Jane looking down at her desk. Her eyes deceiving her. Maura's eyes screamed of fear. Her mind telling her: _Run, run run._

"Aha, so that's what's buggin' you." Jane said hurt "You think what we did last night was a ... Was a _mistake_?"

"No, I didn't say that Jane."

"You know, you could've just said so _before_ going on into some kind of google rampage." Jane said angry "And what do you mean "We haven't thought this through?"

Maura was dissolving, breaking into little pieces on her office floor._ Please don't do this to me Jane. Please not now. Please not now.  
_

"_This_ Jane." Whatever this is." Maura said in a calm tone turning around to look at Jane.

_God. She looks so hurt._

"No." Jane said angry. "I'm not sure I'm following you."

Maura leaned back on her desk. Her body resigned. A distant look on her face.

...

"So now you don't wanna be with me?" Jane asked sincerely.

Maura swallowed down a big lump in her throat. She groaned at the sudden pain to her head, her hangover and headache returning with force. "No. No... That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what the _hell_ are you saying Maura?" Jane snapped.

"I'm not sure." Maura said walking behind her desk. "I'm not sure _if_ it's the wise thing." she said. "Proceeding with whatever it is we're doing."

"Frankly, I'm to tired for this right now. I ain't got time for it."

"Ah to hell with it." Jane shouted storming out of Maura's office.

"Jane" Maura pleaded.

...

Maura fell down hard on her chair at the sound of her office door slamming shut.

* * *

Jane was driving. As she drove she felt anger rising up in her. Rising up inside of her like a tornado.

"Fuck." Jan spat out taking a left turn.

The road was black. Hitting the gas Jane drove the streets of Boston like a madwoman. Almost racing herself to see how far she could go breaking the speed limit. She turned on the radio. Some stupid Boston radio show with requests of love songs.

"Fucking piece of shit." Jane hissed at the radio. Jane pulled in her car at her parking space outside her apartment.

She sat staring into nothing for a long time before letting her head fall down on the steering wheel.

"Fuck." Jane hadn't expected this to happen. She hadn't expected things to go this way. She hadn't expected Maura to back out.. just as things were starting between them.

When Jane closed her she felt Maura's words sting. "I'm not sure if it's the wise thing. Proceeding with whatever it is we're doing."

Jane felt hurt. Beyond hurt. The way Maura had acted, like she was discussing some case file. Like _she_ was some case file Maura could just close and file away. The numbness Jane felt suddenly replaced by an overwhelming feeling of anger. Jane slammed her hand on the steering wheel, accidentally hitting the honk. She heard dogs barking.

Jane leaned back in her seat wanting to turn off the radio and zoom out for the rest of the night. But some unknown force wouldn't let her switch it off.

_Like my life, a black comedy. A cruel practical joke, that's all._

Jane sat in her car ... Remembering how happy she'd felt standing on Maura's porch last night. Waiting for her to open the door so she could come inside...

_"When I get home, babe_  
_Gonna light your fire_  
_All day, I've been thinkin' about you, babe_  
_You're my one desire_

_I wanna kiss you all over_  
_And over again_  
_I wanna kiss you all over_  
_Till the night closes in_  
_Till the night closes in_

_Till the night closes in_  
_Till the night closes in_  
_Till the night closes in"_

_..._

Jane pounded her hand hard on the car panel. Tears falling down her cheek.

"Don't do this to me Maura."

"Don't do this to me."

_..._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's note: Thank you for your kind reviews and input. Sorry for misspells and any possible fuckery on my part. I'm not a "writer" in any sense. _**

**_I'm just a naughty Rizzles shipper who loves smut ;)_**

* * *

_"I've been drinking/ I've been drinking_  
_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_  
_I've been thinking/ I've been thinking_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Baby, I want you, na na_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Drunk in love, I want you"_

* * *

Detective Jane Rizzoli was planted on her couch with her long slender legs spread out lazily on the coffee table. Flipping through TV channels with a blank stare she felt herself drift away. She watched the dull TV light dozing on and off. Her cell phone buzzing on the table.

From the corner of her eye she saw Maura's calls flashing on her cell. Maura had been calling and texting her like crazy the last hour. Jane had put the phone on silent letting all calls go straight to voicemail hoping Maura would get the message and leave her alone. Jane had picked up her phone and read and re-read all of Maura's texts saying how sorry she was but none of her words had made her hurt less. Maura's words still fresh in mind repeating in her head.

_"We haven't thought this through Jane. I'm not sure if it's the wise thing. Proceeding with whatever it is we're doing." _

Jane had lost patience. She was a doer not a thinker. Hot tempered and blunt with those around her she didn't have the patience to analyze feelings. She couldn't make sense of Maura's analytic mind and her ability to sort things into categories wanting to dissect their relationship under that microscope of hers. In Jane's book it was either "on or off," guilty or not guilty. The verdict pending for a jury to decide.

Jane wasn't in the mood to deal with Maura. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anything that meant thinking. Exhausted but to wired up to go to sleep. "Congratulations to me." Jane sulked watching the Boston news. Head news: "Double homicide shooting outside Lexington night club." Great." Jane said hoping she didn't get called in. She was too tired to work, let alone lay on her couch and do nothing. Her pager didn't go off so she assumed someone ells was assigned to the case. Jane felt numbness go through her limbs lulling her into a comfortable state of absence.

Jane dozed off again hearing her phone buzzing. Maura calling again. _... _She groaned wanting to be left to brood alone.

* * *

Maura Isles was sitting in her car at the BPD parking garage. Something prevented her from turning the key in the ignition and drive home. She gripped the steering wheel with both hands. She felt the symptoms of a light panic attack come over her.

_Could be a heart attack or a nervous breakdown_. _Panic attacks usually begin abruptly, may reach a peak within 10 to 20 minutes, but may continue for hours in some cases. _Breathing heavy and hyperventilating Maura waited for the signs of a heart attack, flashing vision, faintness or nausea assuring her she was in fact having a full blown out panic attack but the panic soon subsided leaving her with nothing but sadness._  
_

Seeing the hurt look on Jane's face broke Maura's heart into a million pieces. She had panicked. She had panicked big time hurting Jane. Blinking back tears she blamed herself for being so blind. Blind at the fear gripping hold of her.

And now Jane wasn't responding to her texts or calls, ignoring her.

_With all right. Why should she ever speak to me again? _

Maura let her head fall into her hands. Her shoulders shaking as she began to sob helplessly._  
_

* * *

Jane felt herself getting sleepy drifting away... The TV light flashing fading into nothing.

...

_She could hear a voice in the distance saying "Open your eyes" ... Jane looked up to see Maura stand in front of her. A warm glow radiating from her body. ________The warmth of the morning sunshine on her face._ Maura felt like the sun. _H____er_ heart center like _a glowing_ ball of golden light. A halo surrounding her as she approached, looking angelic and warm with honey-blonde locks flowing down her face.

_____"Come'" Maura said slipping her hand in Jane's leading her down the beach. They ran hand in hand barefoot on the sand. ______________The gentle sound of breaking waves and seagulls. ________________________Jane __________________________chased after Maura playfully pulling at her dress. __________Maura laughed. _Maura's heartfelt bubbly laugh filling the depths of Jane's heart leaving her disarmed and open to inhale everything around her. 

_______________________"You're breathtakingly beautiful." Jane said looking into Maura's warm green eyes. _Maura blushed and looked away. _______________________________________Jane c__hased her_ through the water. ___________________________________Jane's__ heart shuddering_ against _her chest_ as she watched Maura. Jane felt her compassion and warmth radiating from her every cell. She was free. Carefree as a summers breeze. 

_________________________________________Maura turned towards Jane, ____a_ mysterious smile playing on her lips. A _big sun melting in the horizon. _Maura stepped closer kissing her softly on the lips. Jane pulled Maura towards her holding her in a loving embrace. Jane felt love pour out of her heart. A pure, warm and glowing love wrapping them both in a safe cocoon.

_The sun was coming down. The last magic rays of sunshine blinding Jane as she held onto Maura, a peaceful calm spreading through her soul.  
_

_... The sun suddenly replaced by dark clouds and thunder clouding her vision. __Jane reached for Maura but she was slipping away disappearing out of sight._  


_"Maura" Jane screamed blindly tumbling forward into darkness._

* * *

Jane woke up in a cold sweat, her body shaking. Disoriented she looked around her apartment.

She picked up her cell and looked at the time. 1:22 PM.

_Man. What a dream. _

With trembling steps Jane stood up from the couch and walked towards her kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer taking a pull of the ice-cold liquid, letting the brew slide down her dry throat. She gulped down the whole bottle feeling no better than before. She threw the beer bottle in the trash and wiped her cheek. She stood in silence staring into space for a long time.

...

Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Man I'm not in the mood right now." Jane groaned rubbing her sleepy face. She walked towards the door swinging it open surprised to see Maura's face staring back at her.

Maura Isles looked like a deer caught in headlights. Jane studied the blonde through brooding eyes. She could see the insecurity and unsureness in Maura's body language, and for some reason it made her feel slightly better. _Wow. She looks even shittier than I feel._ Jane noted seeing Maura's hair in disarray. Her blouse and skirt all wrinkled. Redness under her eyes, like she'd been crying.

"Jane." Maura said in a low voice. "I want to..."

Still disoriented from her dream and tired Jane interrupted "Look. I'm way too tired to do this." Jane said instantly regretting her harsh tone pausing to continue more gently. "Listen, Maur. I'm way too tired to talk right now. Can we do this another time?"

"Oh. Okay." Maura nodded.

Seeing Maura look so sad made Jane feel bad. Maura looked so small standing in her doorway, like a child almost.

_Shit. __What the hell._ _Might as well hear her out._ _I don't think I can go to sleep leaving things this way.  
_

"Why don't you come in." Jane heard herself say surprising them both.

"Oh." Maura said stepping inside Jane's apartment.

Jane followed her inside. She took a stoic pose next to her couch crossing her arms. She observed Maura picking at her blouse. Maura seemed to find picking at her blouse extremely interesting. Jane watched Maura for some time before speaking.

Jane frowned. "Yes, you were saying?"

"Oh, yes." Maura struggled for words avoiding Jane's gaze. "Yes. Uh, I think that I need to apologize for the insults I passed onto you earlier."

Maura's words took Jane off-guard. She was still hurt but a part of her couldn't help but feel some guilt as well. "Yeah, well." Jane said pulling back a lock of dark curls "We were both tired Maura. I'm sure we both said stuff we didn't mean."

Maura eyed her curiously.

Jane felt nervous all of a sudden.

_Look at her. For God sakes look at her! Her eyes don't lie. In fact Maura Isles can't lie. Her eye's are mirroring your own. __  
_

...

"So." Jane said.

"So." Maura replied.

...

* * *

Jane had pushed Maura up the wall. It had happened so fast she wasn't prepared in any way. She was just acting on reflex, her body acting on its own accord. Jane didn't care about the consequences she just needed to feel Maura. She grabbed the back of Maura's neck and pulled her towards her. Their lips had met hungrily. Twin moans filling the room as mouths opened with needy accuracy. Jane's hot sticky breath, her tongue pressing eagerly inside Maura's mouth, probing, licking, making her taste her. Desperate to feel Maura close Jane kissed her with all the energy she had. Maura's tickling sweet hot breath against hers. Her warm, moist coffee-laden breath.

Hot and heavy against the wall they knocked over a lamp both frantically pulling at each other's clothes. Jane's hands made their way down to Maura's blouse buttoning up Maura's blouse with inpatient fingers. She pulled her blouse to the sides revealing a sexy pink lace bra and the rack of God staring her right in the face. Jane gasped reclaiming Maura's mouth again letting her wet tongue swirl around the sexy blondes. Maura moaned as the detective's strong hands cupped and roughly kneaded her breasts. Maura grabbed Jane's arms feeling her muscles flex under her fingers. She groaned at the heat rolling off the detective's body, her hot mouth on hers.

"Jane, wait." Maura moaned in between kisses.

Jane groaned into Maura's mouth ramming her hard against the wall. "I'm done."... "waiting."

Maura's head fell back as Jane's strong hands cupped her butt-cheeks. Jane abandoned Maura's mouth to leave hot, moist kisses trailing down along her collarbone, across the swell of her breast. She pulled down Maura's lace bra and took a nipple in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue before biting down.

Maura moaned out loud at the contact. She was on fire, burning everywhere Jane touched her. She started bucking her hips hoping Jane would touch her where she needed her most, her body aching with need. Jane feelt the radiating heat from Maura's sex pressing onto her legs driving her crazy. Jane's fingers tugged at her waistline. In a bold move Jane slid her hand up under Maura's skirt. She stroked the scrap of silk that barely covered her sex. With a grunt she tugged Maura's panties to the side and stroked her palm directly against her drenched wetness.

"Mm Maura. You're so wet." Jane moaned.

Maura eyes rolled back in her head as Jane started to stroke her sensitive flesh. Her body shook as Jane's fingers explored her moist folds, her thumb brushing over her clit.

"Jane" Maura hissed bucking her hips hard not able to stand the teasing much longer.

"Maura. You're driving me insane." Jane moaned.

"Jane. Please." Maura pleaded.

As on cue Jane plunged two fingers deep inside of her. "Fuck." Jane grunted as she felt her fingers hit Maura's tight walls.

Maura dug her nails hard into Jane's shirted back. "Yes." Maura screamed as Jane started ramming her fingers inside of her.

Jane felt her own pulsating need between her legs. Her wetness leaking through her panties down her legs. She added a third finger feeling Maura's walls begin to cramp around her fingers. "Fuck" Jane shouted as her thrusts increased.

Pushed up against the wall Maura whimpered as she rode Jane's rocking hand.

Jane took a step back with Maura's sweaty body glued to her own. She pushed Maura hard against the wall ramming her fingers deep inside of her once more. Jane could feel Maura's body starting to convulse. Maura grabbing Jane's hair tight with both hands**. **Maura could feel the coiling orgasm spiraling out of control. Her walls clenching tightly around Jane's fingers as the detective continued to work her through her orgasm. Maura screamed out her first orgasm.

Jane growled plunging her fingers further inside of Maura. "Fuck. Maura."... Jane felt like she was gonna cum any second and rubbed herself on Maura's legs. It didn't take many strokes to feel herself come inside of her jeans. Jane's fingers still inside the blonde, Maura felt her body convulse once more "Jane." Maura screamed…

They came together again. Each screamed in unison as orgasm racked both of their bodies in an ecstatic, feverish, orgasmic crescendo.

* * *

Jane and Maura had collapsed in Jane's bed. A bright red blush creeping up her cheeks Jane stared at the ceiling.

"Wow." Jane said...

..."Wow." Maura said.

"My skin will probably be bruise-grazed and a bit raw tomorrow." Maura said in her monotone medical voice making the detective laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Jane said a bit embarrassed.

"I'm fine Jane." Maura blushed "Just a bit swollen and bruised, that's all."

"Come here'" Jane said pulling Maura into a warm embrace. Their naked bodies met in bed. They kissed again. A slow, sensual kiss as Jane trailed her fingers gently down Maura's body. Every square inch of her soft body so sensual and beautiful to Jane. It didn't take long before a familiar heat wave of desire spread through her body. The touches turning smoldering hot leaving Maura wimpering beneath her.

"Christ woman. I haven't slept for two days." Jane laughed pushing Maura away on bed.

Maura playfully pinched Jane's belly. "Why stop now detective?"

Jane shook her head at Maura. She took her time placing soft kisses all over Maura's skin. Maura moaned feeling Jane's lips tickle her pink sensitive skin. "You're turning me into some horny lust fueled hormoned teenager you know." Jane grinned.

Maura pinched Jane hard.

"Ouch, that hurt." Jane laughed planting even more kissed on Maura's body.

"I missed you today." Jane said in between kisses.

Maura put her arms around the detective's neck. "Me too." Maura answered softly.

Leaning over the blonde, "You okay." Jane asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Maura smiled.

Jane frowned. "Maura promise me something okay? Promise me that you won't panic again?"

Warm green looking into warm brown. "I promise."

They looked into each other's eyes for a long time when Maura suddenly pulled a pillow over her face and laughed.

And there it was, that sound again. That bubbly laugh of Maura.

_I'd love to hear that laugh all the time._

_I think I would like that a lot. _Jane smiled.

With a grin Jane removed the pillow from Maura's face pulling the medical officer under the sheets with her.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's note: Thank you for your kind reviews! I appreciate it so much. You guys make me want to continue this story. _**

**_I have a few ideas in store for Jane and Maura. _**

**_Believe it or not but this chapter we also have some time for some crime. I know what y'all thinking: an actual crime storyline? Do Jane and Maura actually WORK in between going at it like rabbits? __*S*_**

* * *

_"Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Baby, I want you, na na_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Drunk in love, I want you"_

* * *

BPD building. Jane was seated behind her office desk in front of her computer. Her brows furrowed in deep concentration as she was trying to piece the evidence together. Like pieces of a puzzle the evidence were coming together in her head forming a trail of events. Glancing at the evidence board Jane felt the telltale sign of a headache creep over her as her forehead tightened.

Nothing about this case was easy. No immediate suspects or motives. The crime itself mind-blowingly cold leaving Jane uneasy and alert. Something about this case was really getting to her. A strangulation of a child in one of Boston's more upper-class areas in what appeared to be a domestic violence case at first was now starting to look like something ells entirely. No satisfying motive for the senseless slaying left all the detectives at the Boston Police Office pursuing all possibilities.

The crime scene itself was the hardest part for Jane. Years of hardening as a detective could not have prepared her for what she had witnessed. Gruesome and cold, senseless in ways it left her shaken to the core. Looking at the crime scene photos Jane cringed. _Jesus Christ, the kid was only four years old. _She noticed the shape of bruises on the victim. Her detective gut telling her she was missing something. She reached down her briefcase rummaging for her notebook to quickly jot something down.

Frustrated and tired Jane groaned out loud. "What the Hell am I missing?"

"You look like something the cat dragged in." Korsak grinned from behind her handing her a cup of coffee. "Not getting any sleep lately?"

Jane appreciatively grabbed the cup of coffee letting the steamy hot brew kick start her back to the land of the living again.

"Casey keeping you busy?"

Jane almost spit her coffee out.

_Ha!_ _Korsak you have no idea. … Really you have **no** idea._

"Appreciate the coffee." Jane nodded. "Now, where the hell is my Danish to go with it?"

Detective Frost looked up at her and smiled, "You're getting needy Jane. We brought you that coffee and Danish one time and now you're expecting it every day."

Jane made a funny face at Det. Frost making him chuckle behind his computer.

Leaning back in her chair Jane looked back at the evidence board arching her eyebrows high. "Det. Frost, what did the medical examiner's report say?"

Frost looked down his file. "The report says chest bruises show "compression" as the likely cause of death. But by just doing the autopsy they couldn't see much of anything so it's inconclusive."

"Great." Jane groaned. "How many broken ribs?"

"Surprisingly, no broken ribs listed in the report. In fact there is no reference to broken ribs anywhere in this autopsy report. The only thing documented is bruising on the left side of the chest, back, legs and left arm."

"Bullshit." Jane said massaging her throbbing temples "I was at the crime scene, so were you. You _saw_ how that boy looked."

"Do you think the medical examiner missed it?" Korsak butted in. "X-rays are not always accurate you know."

Jane was losing her temper; she stood up and began pacing the office floor. "What the hell is a "mechanical compression" anyway?" she said throwing her arms up in the air.

"Mechanical compression is the compression or restriction of the chest wall." Dr. Isles said.

Jane turned around feeling a tingling sensation in her stomach at hearing Maura's voice. She looked around confused not seeing the chief medical examiner anywhere in sight. Korsak grinned holding up his phone with Maura on live video chat in his hand.

"Hi Jane." Maura said smiling sheepishly at Jane from the screen.

"Um. Hi Maura." Jane said not able to hide a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"I've been briefed on the case" Maura said in her professional medical voice. "And I have to say Jane. I cannot find a cause of death without a more thorough investigation. The autopsy report noted that he may have died due to some mechanical device but the extent of his injuries makes me wonder if it was caused by something much bigger, almost like an industrial machine of some kind. The boy looked almost flat on the autopsy table."

"Thank you for the visual reminder Dr. Isles." Jane groaned.

"What about a hit and run scenario?" Korsak interrupted "Someone might have run him over and covered it up planting him inside his house."

"Negative." Maura said taking a pause before speaking "A Car have been excluded as the murder weapon due to the absence of tire tracks on the boys skin. But I guess there's no way to really tell what did this to him."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you Maura." Jane said nodding at the chief medical officer.

"You're welcome detective." Maura replied before Korsak ended the video chat.

Jane needed a moment to collect herself. She sat down at her desk turning to Det. Frost. "Can I have a copy of the Autopsy Report please?"

"Sure, here you go." Det. Frost said handing the report over.

Jane skimmed the report through quickly without really taking in the words.

_Four days without Maura. _

Four long days and it was taking its toll on the Boston detective. She had a hard time concentrating finding herself missing the chief medical officer terrible.

Away on a yearly conference Maura had been staying at Four Seasons in New York all week long supervising the case via live video chat.

Jane found herself needing the medical examiner more than ever. Working this kind of case she really needed Maura with her for support and strength.

_How can I possible miss her this much? _No physical contact for four days felt excruciatingly painful as they were just falling into a familiar routine of spending the night together. _Jesus. We just started seeing each other and now she had to leave._ _Great timing Maura._ Only sharing brief telephone contact in between busy work schedules making Jane a very grumpy detective.

Jane tensed looking up at Det. Frost and Korsak. _Shit. I guess we should break the news to Korsak and the rest soon. _"_Hey guys. Maura and I ... Maura and I... We're... Uh. Kinda dating. I think." _

Jane felt a familiar blush creep down her neck area clearing her throat.

"Okay guys." Jane said alert standing up. "This is what we'll do. We need a completely fresh take on this case. Who wanted this boy dead? And why?"

Detective Jane Rizzoli's mind was sharp and focused. Working the case methodically she stepped in front of the evidence board. "You know what this means. We need to bring in all the witnesses again."

Korsak groaned. "Jesus Jane, we already."

"I don't care." Jane interrupted angry "We'll bring in every uncle, sister, aunt and _pet_ this family ever own: As long as we solve this case, are you with me?"

Korsak and Det. Frost both nodded in silence.

"Pet." Detective Frost chuckled a moment later. "You would like that Korsak."

Korsak rolled his eyes at Det. Frost hearing his phone buzz. "Hey, we got a lead." Korsak yelled.

"Okay. Let's go." Jane said taking charge.

* * *

The day was coming to an end. The promising lead had checked out as another dead end. Returning to the office they had called in the family, re-interviewing the boy's father and mother.

They had suspected the mother at first after the "Munchhausen by proxy" syndrome suggested by the psychologist assigned to the case but the mother's alibi turned out rock solid leaving them more interested in the father and his whereabouts the day Nicholas was murdered. His alibi had also turned out solid leaving them with the rest of the family members. They were now down to scraps inteviewing the personal of the family's home. The nanny, the cleaning personal and the gardeners.

Frustrated with the case Jane's gut told her they were still missing something. They needed to rethink this whole case or it would soon end up being filed away with all the other unsolved case files.

…

Jane was sitting at her desk finishing off today's reports. She felt too wired up about the case to go to bed anytime soon. "Wanna meet up at The Dirty Robber a little later." Jane asked Korsak.

"Yeah. I was just about to ask you the same thing; I'm meeting Dt. Frost and Frankie there in a bit."

"Huh. Great." Jane said rubbing her eyes. "That reminds me, where the hell _is_ Dt. Frost and Frankie?"

"They're down at the morgue."

The morgue made Jane immediately think of Maura and she picked up her cell phone from the desk seeing if she had any new messages. The phone stared blank at her.

* * *

"Hi."

"I miss you." Jane said falling back against the door inside the restroom of The Dirty Robber.

"Hi detective." Maura smiled from her end of the line. "I miss you too Jane."

"I wish you were here with me." Jane said in a quiet voice "Man this case file is really taking its toll on me Maura."

The blonde's mouth opened, but nothing came out sensing the sadness in the detective's voice.

"Your there Maura?" Jane asked looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair all messy, dark circles under her eyes. _I look like a ghost._

"Nicholas?" Maura said softly.

"Yes." Jane sighed. "The kid was only four years old Maura. So young and innocent. He didn't deserve this." She closed her eyes, caught up in a replay of the gory crime scene. "You know, I felt something in me crack when I saw the crime scene. It was like I was outside myself. Kind of hollow. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you. If I didn't know you were there." Jane suddenly a bit embarrassed by her confession "Um. I don't know where."

Maura smiled softly. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything more Jane. I feel the same way."

_I'm blushing again._ Jane noted shaking her head at herself in the mirror.

"Try and hang in there, okay?" Maura said.

"Yeah. I'll be okay."

A moment of silence before anyone spoke. "When you come back I'll take you out to dinner." Jane smiled.

"Really?" Maura said taken back by the detective's forwardness. A quality she secretively loved about Jane.

"Yeah. One of those fancy French restaurants you like so much."

Maura laughed.

Maura's laugh made Jane's day feel easier and lighter all of a sudden.

"I'll see you soon." Maura said on the other end.

"Yeah." Jane said tracing her finger on the mirror. "I wish you were here with me, that's all."

Another moment of silence,

"And remember dinner: As much French food as you like. Or vegan. Or whatever you like."

Maura laughed again. "I think I would like that detective."

"So, do you think you're going to be ready to come back to work starting Monday?" Jane asked trying to hide her anticipation but failing.

Maura smiled shaking her head slowly. "I honestly don't know. I hope so. At this point I'm thinking about ditching the last couple of speakers catching an early flight home."

"You'll just have to be more patient." Jane smiled knowing how important this conference was to Maura.

"Okay, I have to go." Maura said out of breath. "Talk to you soon."

The chief medical examiner was gone.

Jane hung up her phone letting her shoulders fall down heavy against the bathroom door.

_Hurry home._

...


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's note: Warning: This chapter contains consensual explicit sex between two adults. _**

**_If you do not wish to read this type of literature: then don't.  
_**

_**Office. Sex. See how those two words go so well together.**  
_

* * *

_"I've been drinking/ I've been drinking_  
_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_  
_I've been thinking/ I've been thinking_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Baby, I want you, na na_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Drunk in love, I want you"_

* * *

Friday night. Jane had spent the remaining week following up on leads. No closer to solving the case she felt herself getting more agitated. Investigating every lead, every witness, pursuing every angle not wanting to miss anything the case was beginning to slip through her fingers.

_Please let me solve this case._ _Please._ _For Nicholas's sake. _

Jane's desk was piling up with reports and notes of the case. Writing her final report for the week Jane planned to go through everything again Monday morning leaving no stone unturned. It killed Jane knowing that whoever had committed the senseless murder was getting away with it. ...

Jane jumped in her chair at Korsak rubbing her softly on the shoulder. "Jane, you look exhausted. You should end things for tonight and go home and get some rest. Me and Frost will take it from here."

"Yeah. Sure." Jane said absentminded fiddling with her pen. She glanced at her cell phone sitting on her desk.

Still no word from Maura. Jane had been trying to get a hold of the medical examiner all day without any success. Jane was starting to feel a bit uneasy. As tough and hardened as she seemed on the outside Detective Jane Rizzoli was a softie at heart. "A big softie" as her mother loved to describe her. Often letting self-doubt sabotage her relationships in the past craving attention. At least when it came to Maura. The medical examiner was affecting her ability to function lately.

Jane scrolled through her phone reading the last text Maura had sent her. Puzzled by Maura's behaviour Jane leaned back in her office chair. It just wasn't like Maura, avoiding her.

_We just started seeing each other. Why the silence? We went from talking ten times a day to this? Now she can't even make some time for me. One minute in between her busy schedule to call me and just say "Hi."? She know's how hard this case is... How much I need her._

* * *

Jane heard her phone buzz. Distant she picked her phone up to her ear. "Rizzoli."

"Hi detective."

Maura's voice startled her.

"Hello Dr. Isles." Jane said trying to keep her tone professional. "You know I've been trying to get a hold of you all day." Jane said not able to conceal her irritation.

"I know." Maura smiled.

"You know?" Jane said angry "Then why not get back to me? Like I'm sure you get lunches and breaks like all the rest of us."

"But then it would spoil the surprise." The medical examiner answered softly.

"What surprise?"

"Why don't you come down to my office and find out?"

"What?" Jane said stunned. "I thought you were in New York?"

"Nope." Maura smiled into the phone. "I took an early flight home this morning to help you out with your case. Just finished going through the autopsy reports and I have a few things I want to discuss with you."

The idea that Maura had been in the same building as she'd been all Friday made Jane's head spin.

"Jane, are you there?"

Jane swallowed hard. "Yes. I'm here."

"So are you coming down?" Maura asked.

"Yeah. Just gonna finish up. I'll be down in a bit." Jane said hanging up the phone.

Jane felt stupid. She'd completely overreacted when all Maura had done was trying to be nice helping her out with the case.

_And also a bit romantic._ Jane smiled. _Taking an early flight home to see me. ..._

* * *

Maura Isles was leaned against her office desk as Jane walked in. Her legs crossed with a concentrated look on her face.

Jane's jaw almost dropped seeing Maura's outfit. A slim, navy blue dress fitting her curves in all the right places. Maura looked extravagant for lack of a better word showing off her nylon covered legs and sexy high heels.

_Those heels probably cost more than I make in a year. _Jane grinned.

Maura looked up at the detective. "Come here Jane." Maura said grabbing a file on her desk. "Come look at this. I've been working the case all day and I'm starting to think we've looked at it all wrong."

Jane felt nervous all of a sudden, her palms sweaty. She walked closer to Maura. A sweet familiar scent of her perfume hitting Jane's nostrils as she stepped closer.

_Concentrate ! Concentrate !_

"Look" Maura said showing her a photo of the murdered boy. "See the shape of the bruises on the boy's neck?"

"Yeees." Jane said hesitantly doing her best focusing on the photo and not on Maura's hot body.

"The autopsy report concluded that the child had more than thirty bruises on his body and other signs he was routinely injured. His mother claimed the boy hurt himself."

"Yes. We've been through this already. It's been confirmed by the family."

"The report didn't say that the abrasions, scrapes and bruises were in various stages of healing."

Jane cringed. "No, that's _not_ what the report said."

"You knew the boy was adopted?" Maura asked out of the blue.

Jane cleared her throat. "Yes, of course I knew he was adopted. Look, the adoptive family were struggling to provide proper care for Nicholas and the bruises were self-inflicted injuries stemming from psychological problems."

"I see." Maura said. "But what about the hemorrhage on one eye?"

"The what?" Jane said in shock.

Maura showed Jane the enhanced photo of the hemorrhage she was holding in her hand.

Maura looked up at Jane with a sad smile "Looks like the medical officer missed this."

Jane groaned. "See why I _hate_ anyone but you doing the autopsy? Jesus. I can't believe they missed this. Thanks Maura. We'll definitely check this out."

"So." Maura said looking up at Jane. "How's your week been?"

"A living hell." Jane answered.

* * *

Maura observed Jane for a long time. "Sleep deprivations are not to be taken lightly Jane. Research suggests that most people require approximately eight hours of sleep nightly. Worst case scenario: acute sleep deprivation can last up to two days also triggering chronic sleep deprivation."

"Man I've missed your nutty brain." Jane laughed pulling the medical examiner close to her.

"Wha.. " Maura said muffled by Jane's mouth on hers. "Hello to you too Det. Rizzoli." Maura smiled in between soft kisses.

Jane broke the kiss and looked at her with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

Maura pulled back a stray piece of blond hair. "That's quite okay."

"So." Jane smiled. "Hello."

"Hello." Maura said tilting her head eyeing Jane curiously.

Not able to keep her hands of the sexy blonde Jane pulled Maura close again kissing her softly. Planting soft kisses all over her lips, cheeks, nose, eyelids.

"Take it easy detective." Maura laughed. "Wow. You must have really missed me."

"It's all your fault." Jane sad reclaiming Maura's lips again. Jane closed her eyes at the familiar feel of Maura's soft lips against hers. A week apart felt like years….They shared a slow kiss stopping as their noses lightly touched. Jane could feel Maura's sweet breath just an inch away.

"Yes I've missed you Maur. Guilty as charged."

Maura smiled. It was one of those sweet smiles Jane couldn't resist. With a groan she pulled her close again kissing her more hungrily opening her mouth against the blondes. Maura willingly accepted the detectives advances wrapping her arms around her neck. What had started as slow kiss suddenly evolved to a more feverish kiss as Jane and Maura had clung to one another not wanting to break contact.

"Jane." Maura panted in between kisses trying to make some distance between her and the detective.

Jane was relentless, her lips moving across Maura's face to her neck, as one hand gripped the back of her head.

"Jane." Maura gasped as Jane planted a soft kiss on her neck.

"Oh... God," Maura moaned letting her head fall back at the contact. Their lips came together once more. After what seemed as an eternity they broke the kiss both panting heavily.

"Wow." Jane said.

Maura sat down on her desk ..."Wow"

Jane settled her gaze on her desk. She looked at Maura with a wry smile, "That desk looks comfy."

Maura leaned back. "Jane." I know we haven't seen each other for a long time but don't."

"Don't what?" Jane teased. "Wanna do it on the desk?"

Maura's cheeks turned crimson red. "Jane, you're being silly."

"You know we can't behave like this at the office. What if someone comes in?"

"Let them." Jane smiled.

"I'm serious." Maura said narrowing her eyes.

"They're not gonna come in." Jane smiled "It's too late, they've all gone home. Just you and me left. And the security guards. But they're probably hanging out at the café drinking coffee stuffing their faces with donuts."

"Jane." Maura laughed seeing the determined look on the detectives face. _A very sexy determined look._ Maura noted feeling herself getting nervous.

Jane grinned leaning over Maura reaching for the office lamp dimming the lights.

"Jane. What are you doing?" Maura asked nervously feeling Jane hovering over her.

Jane leaned in closer to Maura in the dark letting her hand slowly drift down Maura's body, landing between the space between her breasts.

"Jane," Maura pleaded.

Jane's heart beat faster, with every step moving closer to Maura. She pulled Maura's hair back and started kissing her neck planting slow sensual kisses down her pale skin. With a sweep of her hand Jane knocked down the sheets of paper on Maura's desk before gently laying Maura down.

"Jane. We can't"…"What are you."

"Sh." Jane said. "Just gonna kiss you. No need to get alarmed." Jane took her time to kissing every inch of Maura's neck.

Maura's head fell back helplessly on her office desk at the feel of Jane's wet kisses.

"Mm Maura. I've missed your body. Your hot body."

Maura blushed in the dark. "Jane. What if someone enters my office. I'm not."

"Relax." Jane said smiling. "Don't underestimate my detective sharp hearing. I will stop as soon as I hear anyone, okay"

Maura felt uneasy. The situation surreal almost. Her and Jane making out on her office desk. At work. This was certainly not a behavior she was accustomed to. _Before_ she had met Jane. …

Jane pushed her body more firmly on top of Maura's. Her hands traveling down Maura's legs sliding up her dress.

"Jane. What are you doing?" Maura panted nervously in Jane's ear. She felt her need pulsate between her legs and she felt embarrassed. A steady tingling sensation building between her legs.

"Mm. I just can't get enough of you." Jane smiled leaning up to look at Maura. Searching her eyes in the dark seeking permission to do what she wanted with her.

"I can't believe we're doing this Jane." Maura said with a nervous laugh.

"**You're** doing this. **To me**." Jane grunted sliding Maura's dress up even more with strong hands.

"Jane." Maura panted. "Please."

"Do you trust me?" Jane asked in between kissing the blondes neck.

"No." Maura moaned leaning her head further back on her desk.

"Good." Jane grinned disappearing between Maura's legs.

Maura's body shivered as she sensed what Jane was about to do. She wanted to pull Jane away but her body was acting on its own accord, burning hot wherever the detective touched her.

With a swift move Jane pulled the medical examiner down, separating her legs more widely. She kissed the insides of Maura's legs leaving a trail of wet kisses. Maura's sex was radiating warmth a mile away. Jane sensed Maura's wetness smelling her through the fabric of her panties. "Mm Maura." Jane groaned pushing her legs further apart teasing her tongue up and down the soft laze covering Maura's sex.

Maura moaned out loud arching her head back. She grabbed onto a handful of Jane's hair pushing her down between her legs more firmly.

Jane grinned wickedly "Maura. I thought you wanted to stop." Jane smiled continuing her relentless kissing.

Sliding Maura's panties to the side. Feeling Maura's sex throb merely an inch away made Jane gasp. Not able to stop herself Jane took Maura's clit between her lips and pulled, flicking her tongue gently across the sensitive nub.

Maura's head arched back on the desk crying out.

"Jane." Maura cried out feeling Jane's tongue taste her.

Jane teased her clit, letting her tongue travel up and down in a steady pace. Never letting go of Maura on the desk.

The taste of Maura felt heavenly. Like strawberries.

Maura began moaning loudly holding the detectives head between her hands.

Jane sucked Maura's clit harder grabbing Maura's but cheeks with strong hands. Jane's lips sealed around Maura's drenched wetness licking her warm, wet walls. She licked and sucked relentlessly. Letting her tongue travel down Maura's drenched folds to the damp blonde curls on top of her sex. Licking her wet folds gently teasing her tongue at her entrance, leaving it to brush her clit and back again... To go back and do it all over again.

Maura whimpered beneath Jane pressing her sex harder against the detectives face.

"God." Maura gasped.

Jane plunged her tongue deep inside of the medical officer. Her tongue plunging in deep, her mouth devouring her completely.

"Jane." Maura cried out loud.

Jane began to thrust her tongue in and out of Maura.

"Jane. I'm gonna cum." Maura panted grabbing her hair.  
"Cum." Jane moaned pushing her tongue further inside.

"Cum all over me." Jane panted between Maura's legs.

"Mmm. Yes." Maura cried pushing back.

Jane plunging in and out, deepening her thrusts. Sucking her clit hard.

"Jane." Maura cried out loud as her body began convulsing. Her orgasm beginning to rock through her body.

Maura grabbed Jane's head as her body shook violently on her office desk.

…


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's note: Warning: This chapter contains consensual explicit sex between two adults._**

**_If this is not your cup of tea… You know the drill._**

_**This chapter we'll explore the concept of "dating" and Maura's further explorations...** _

* * *

_"Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Baby, I want you, na na_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Drunk in love, I want you"_

* * *

Saturday night. Maura took a deep breath before submerging herself completely under water sinking down in her bathtub. Coming back to the surface she pulled her blonde wet hair back with slick fingers. The bubbly water scented with roses and aloe vera caressed her tired body leaving her skin feeling silky and soft_. _

Reveling in the joy of a warm bubble bath on a Saturday night Maura leaned back closing her eyes. ...

Maura was in heaven. Surrounded by lit candles, soft ambient music playing from her stereo and a glass of white wine sitting next to her on the bathroom sink. Loosing herself in the subtle sounds of pianos and panpipes playing she felt herself drift away into a deeper state of awareness.

Maura Isled loved meditating. She loved focusing on the stillness around her quieting her mind. Letting the busy work week disappear into the back of her head focusing on only the moment. She also found meditation the best medicine to calm her nerves. Her nerves lately rattled by a certain Boston Detective.

**_A certain Hot Boston Detective._**

Maura closed her eyes humming._ To access a sense of tranquility and peace you allow yourself to begin your journey on the path of enlightenment. _

Her mantra suddenly disrupted at the thought of the detective feeling a tingling sensation creep up her legs. Maura could picture Jane's hands touching her in the water. Her fingers sliding up her slick legs.

_Enlightenment. _Maura repeated in her head. _Enlightenment ! Enlightenment ! _

Jane holding her from behind with strong arms, her mouth sucking the pulse of her neck, breathing into her ear moving her tongue all over her wet skin.

_I can't even meditate anymore._ Maura whimpered rising up from the bathtub grabbing a towel to dry herself.

* * *

Standing in front of her bedroom mirror Maura grimaced at herself. The dress she had put on had looked nice in the boutique but once she'd squeezed into the thing it just didn't look right. _This dress is definitely too tight._ Throwing the dress on her bed on top of the last dozen outfits she had tried on Maura searched her walk-in closet vigorously. She stopped to notice a white dress in a plastic bag with the tag still on. She remembered buying it in New York thinking of Jane.

"That's the dress." Maura said triumphantly.

"That's more like it." Maura said after trying the dress on eyeing herself in the mirror. "Chic but sophisticated.", "Outfit done. Hair done." Her honey-blonde hair tied up in a knotted bun. She put on her rings and jewelry. Two small diamond earrings and a necklace with a small pendant in silver_._ Maura observed herself in the mirror while connecting the necklace around her neck. Her face was flushed, her eyes shiny. She redid her lipstick. It took a while because her hands were slightly shaking.

_In less than an hour Jane will be here. In less than an hour. _Almost smudging the lipstick she took a moment to steady her hand._ Jane is just coming over for dinner. Dinner remember? Something you and Jane always shared before. _

Jane was on her way. She'd just texted saying she was running late so Maura could take a breather and make sure everything was prepared for tonight.

Maura had prepared a candle lit dinner for the evening. Wanting to please Jane she had picked up a book about the Italian cuisine from the bookstore earlier and prepared an exclusive Italian recipe for a traditional dish: fresh pasta with buffalo ricotta filling, aubergines, tomatoes and spinach oil. Maura couldn't help but notice the dismay in Jane's appearance eating her gluten free food and vegan dishes so she hoped Jane would enjoy the food tonight and appreciate her wanting to cook Italian for her.

Maura took a moment to collect herself before walking out of her bedroom and into her kitchen. Looking out at the table she set Maura tensed. _Maybe this is too much? _Displayed on her table was a delicate linen white cloth, her most exquisite chinaware, crystal wine glasses, lit candles and a big vase of pink roses as a center-piece. Maura removed a few rose petals who had fallen on the cloth taking a step back.

_That will have to do._

_Just dinner with Jane. _

...

Maura was reading the recipe of the Italian dish she was preparing out loud at the same time as stirring a hot pan of tomato sauce on her stove. "For the buffalo ricotta filling: Mix together and let rest in a pastry pouch for 1 hour at 6°C." _OK. I got this..._ Busy preparing dinner she heard a knock on her door.

"Be right there." Maura said out of breath.

* * *

Maura opened the door to see Det. Jane Rizzoli stand on her doorway with a bouquet of red roses in her hand. Jane was wearing black jeans and a dark navy blue jacket with a white linen-silk shirt underneath. To Maura Jane looked extravagantly handsome. Her dark hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Her face natural, showing off her beautiful long lashes. Her lips revealing just a hint of lip-gloss.

"Hello Dr. Isles." Jane smiled at Maura with warm brown eyes. Maura's figure-hugging white dress leaving the detective short for words. _Man I would love to be the fabric of that dress._ ... "Wow. Maura. You look gorgeous."

Maura blushed seeing the detective eyeing her with an appreciative stare. "Hi detective."

Jane suddenly a bit shy. "Um. I wanted to give you these." Jane said handing over the bouquet of roses.

"Wow, they're beautiful Jane." Maura said with a radiant smile "I will try and find a vase for these." Maura turned to walk into her kitchen "Come inside Jane. I've prepared dinner. I don't know if you had the chance to eat yet, if you're hungry or not but I'm famished."

_She sound a bit nervous._ Jane noted stepping inside to stop as she saw the candle lit dinner Maura had prepared. A bit taken back by the work Maura had put into making dinner. _This looks romantic Maura. Very romantic. _Jane smiled._  
_

"Jane, did you know Soda makes flowers last longer?"

"Huh." Jane said turning around to the blonde.

"Yes. Don't throw away those last drops of soda." Maura said searching her cupboards for a vase "Pour about 1/4 cup into the water in a vase full of cut flowers. The sugar in the soda will make the blossoms last longer. Sprite or 7-Up does the trick."

_Goofball_. Jane smiled lovingly at Maura.

* * *

They had eaten in silence enjoying the exquisite meal. After they were done Jane had poured Maura with praise telling her how delicious the pasta had been and how genuinely impressed she was with Maura cooking Italian food.

Maura Isles wasn't used to receiving this amount of compliments and felt a bit uneasy.

Jane observed Maura curiously from the corner of her eyes.

Maura took another zip of wine feeling the detective's eyes on her.

"More wine?" Maura asked politely.

"No. I'm good." Jane smiled.

"So, this feels like a date almost." Jane said out of the blue.

Maura tensed up wiping her mouth with the napkin.

"Maura, something wrong?" Jane asked seeing the blonde diverse her gaze. Jane grabbed Maura's hand. "Maura, what are you doing?"

Maura glance at Jane and smiled, "It just hit me, that's all."

Jane looked puzzled. "What hit you Maur?"

"That this could be _perceived_ as a date."

"It's _not_ a date?" Jane asked puzzled. The blonde was a mystery to try and figure out sometimes.

Maura looked away. "Dating is a form of courtship consisting of social activities done by two people with the aim of each assessing the other's suitability as a partner in an intimate relationship or as a spouse."

Jane felt the warning signs. Maura Isles was panicking again.

"This period of courtship is sometimes seen as a precursor to engagement or marriage."

"Marriage. Slow down a bit." Jane laughed holding Maura's gaze. "Just cos we started seeing each other doesn't mean we're getting hitched. Hold your horses Maura. Just cos we got the hots for each other doesn't mean we're suddenly Romeo and Juliet. Calm down." Jane said gently squeezing Maura's hand.

"Romeo and Juliet dated. But it did not end well." Maura commented making the detective laugh out loud.  
Jane observed Maura for a moment before looking into the blondes eyes. "Are you scared?"

Maura felt silly and embarrassed looking down at her plate. Softly, like a whisper "Yes."

"Maura." Jane said with love in her voice tilting her head.

Attempting to ease the tension Jane grinned "I bet if Juliet had met another _Juliet_ things would've ended differently."

Maura picked up her napkin hitting Jane playfully on her hand. She let Jane's words sink in a bit before leaning back in her chair and laugh. A bubbly laugh pulling Jane's heartstrings.

"So." Jane said looking up at Maura. "Now that you've done the whole google-rant-panicking thing. Again. And I haven't seen you since yesterday. Can I kiss you?"

* * *

They had fallen down on Maura's bed both frantically pulling at each other's clothes. Hot needy tongues entangled, limbs covering each other in a playful act to determine which one would be on top. Straddling Jane Maura pushed down the detectives arms to the sides unbuttoning Jane's shirt with shaky fingers.

"Easy." Jane laughed surprised at the frisky blonde's. She couldn't help but tense at the feeling of Maura being so dominant "Maura, what are you doing?" Jane said in between kisses. "Maura slow down." Jane said putting her hands on top of the blondes.

Maura stopped and looked up at the detective "I'm... sorry."

"It's okay. Just slow down for a bit and come here." Jane smiled pulling the blonde close. Maura relaxed in Jane's embrace and stretched out on top of Jane looking into her eyes searching warm browns with needy greens. "Jane. I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Touch you." ...

"Wha?" Jane said taken back by Maura's advances.

"I want to touch you." Maura repeated in a low voice placing a pale finger on the detectives trembling lips.

Knowing what Maura meant Jane blushed. "You're making _me_ nervous now." Jane said feeling the soft full body of the medical examiner on top of her.

"Jane. I want to..." Maura said turning her focus to Jane's heaving chest unbuttoning the last buttons of her shirt. Slowly Maura pulled Jane's shirt to the sides revealing a white cotton bra encasing firm breasts. Maura moaned at the sight seeing Jane's erect dark nipples through the fabric. She took her time eyeing the detective's chest, her muscular slender body glowing under the bedroom light.

"Maura, what are you doing?" Jane panted feeling Maura's fingers draw a pattern on her belly tickling the side of her stomach travelling up her chest.

"I'm touching you." Maura said gently stroking her fingers up Jane's flat stomach feeling her muscles flex under her touch. Her long nails gently scratching and circling Jane's skin travelling down her stomach to her waistline.

Maura bent forward and kissed Jane again. The kiss was wet and hungry, full of need. Both panting heavily as the kiss broke.

Straddling Jane more firmly Maura pushed Jane's arms to the side and began to kiss her way down Jane's neck, stroking the sides of her breasts with curious fingers. Maura's hands gently cupped Jane's breasts over the fabric, moaning at the feel of the hot detective's firm breasts in her hands. Her fingers moved to the center of the bra, feeling the hardness of Jane's erect nipples.

"Maura." Jane panted, her body involuntarily beginning to shake under the medical examiner's touch.

"Jane, relax." Maura said leaving Jane's breast to plant soft kisses on Jane's belly, down her bellybutton to her waistline.

"Take them off. Now." Maura said pulling the waste line of Jane's jeans.

Jane shook her head at Maura. _Man she's horny tonight.  
_

"Oh. Okay." Jane said hesitantly leaning up to wriggle out of her black jeans.

Maura moaned at the sight. White cotton boxer, damp with Jane's lust. Letting her head fall down, her blonde hair falling all over Jane's stomach tickling the detective she planted soft kisses on Jane's belly moving down towards her white boxers. Kissing and biting into the fabric gently, letting her teeth pull them up to drop the elastic band hitting Jane's skin.

"Wow. Maura. I never thought you'd be so."

"Kinky?" Maura answered calmly.

"Yes." Jane laughed nervously looking down at the blonde. Maura having her way with her felt unfamiliar yet so incredible hot.

"I want to taste you," Maura said softly kissing Jane's belly. "I want to devour every bit of you."

Jane blushed hearing the medical officer speak dirty. This was unexpected, yet a very pleasant discovery.

With a quick move Maura pulled down Jane's boxer. Maura groaned seeing the glistening treasures in front of her. Jane's sex was drenched with wetness.

"Jane." Maura moaned.

Jane arched her head back ...

Spreading Jane's legs apart Maura softly placed kisses on her belly, down her waist to land on Jane's damp dark curls. Maura felt eager to taste Jane for the first time. She'd never tasted a woman before. She gently let her tongue meet Jane's clit for the first time inhaling her scent. Jane had a wonderful musky scent. Maura found it to be intoxicatingly sexy.

"Yes." Jane moaned at the contact moving her hips slowly against the medical examiner.

Maura started flicking her tongue softly across the sensitive nub. Feeling the detective writher she pressed her mouth more firmly against her sex. She reached out with her hand and parted the folds revealing Jane's drenched wetness. Maura moaned seeing her fingers coated with Jane's wetness. Her thumb came to rest against Jane's engorged clit. She took Jane's nub between her lips and sucked on it.

"Yes." Jane moaned not knowing how much longer she could last. She could cum just thinking about Maura between her legs. _Maura eating my pussy. _Jane felt like she had died and went to heaven. The medical examiner's soft delicate touches so sensual evoking a fire in her that had been long forgotten.

Maura kissed Jane's dripping sex with love and excitement not able to get enough of her scent and smell. She sucked her clit relentlessly while teasing her finger at Jane's entrance. Without warning she plunged a finger inside moaning out loud as she felt Jane's wet walls tightly squeeze around her finger.

"Mm Jane. You're so tight."

Jane began to breathe deeply, loosing herself in lust. Maura Isles talking dirty was about the sexiest thing she'd ever experienced and she was tensing her body not to come all over the medical examiners face.

"You're pussy feels so good, Jane." Maura panted.

Jane almost came. "Maur. You're driving me crazy. But please stop talking or I'm gonna cum right now."

Maura grinned wickedly looking up at the detective "We wouldn't want that, now would we." She returned her attention to Jane's pulsating need and plunged her finger inside of her. Sucking, licking, devouring Jane's clit and pussy with her mouth letting her wetness cover her face. She quickened the pace of her finger moving in and out of the detective.

Clutching the sheets Jane let out a shriek as she felt the first orgasm begin to rock through her body.

"Yes. Maura. Yes." Jane screamed pushing herself down hard on the medical examiner's face.

Maura continued sucking her clit and thrusting her finger hard into Jane. The blondes mouth completely sealed over Jane's sex. Her wetness dripping down her face.

"Maura." Jane cried pushing back feeling her body convulsing.

Maura plunged her fingers deeper inside of Jane never abandoning her clit. She added a second finger and with a thrust plunged them hard inside of the detective taking her with deep and hard thrusts.

"Jesus." Jane screamed rolling her eyes back in her head.

"Yes." Jane cried shaking on the bed. It was all too much for the detective. Maura fucking her... Jane's body began to shake out of control as she pushed back hard on the blondes face.

"Maura." Jane cried out as her second orgasm rocked through her body.

…..


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's note: Warning: This chapter contains consensual explicit sex between two adults._**

**- RIP –**

* * *

_"__We woke up in the kitchen saying_  
_"How the hell did this shit happen?"_  
_Oh baby/ drunk in love/ we be all night_  
_Last thing I remember is our_  
_beautiful bodies grinding up in that club/_  
_Drunk in love/ we be all night_  
_Love, love_  
_We be all night, love,love__"_

* * *

The morning sunshine was breaking through the window sills as the detective watched the blonde woman sleep. Jane watched the sun lit up Maura's face and dance across her naked body, her honey blond hair spread out on the bed like rays of sunshine. Her eyelids lightly twitching like she was dreaming.

_I wonder what she's dreaming about. ..._

Maura looked so beautiful to Jane. She found herself staring at her lips, the beautiful shape and contour of her mouth. Her lips slightly parted and moist. Jane was struggling not to lean forward and kiss them. Maura had the most delicate pale skin, creamy and smooth. A perfectly shaped nose, high cheekbones with cute dimples on both cheeks.

Mesmerized by her beauty Jane leaned over the blonde, "I love you." Jane whispered softly "I love you so much Maura."... "More than I dare to tell you in person, so much more."... "I wish I had the words to express how I feel about you but I don't. I'm not good with feelings. Expressing what the hell I want to say."... "But I know that I love you."... "I hope that's enough."

Seeing Maura look so angelic and innocent touched Jane. She also felt fear grip hold of her, fear of something happening to her angel. "I will always protect you and keep you safe." Jane whispered gently removing a strand of blond hair from Maura's face. "I hope you know that Maura. I would never let anything happen to you."... "You are the most beautiful person I know. Please don't let anything ever change that. Don't let the madness of our work ever get to you, take away your compassion and warmth because it's what I love the most about you."

Jane didn't usually pray, but she sent out a prayer anyway in case anyone listened.

_Protect her and keep her safe. Please, don't let that light that shines on her face go out. I couldn't stand the darkness that would follow._

Like a lioness watching over her cub Jane lied down next to Maura never leaving her out of sight. Her eyes wandering down the medical examiners face to her naked body. Maura Isles was naked. Something Jane suddenly became acutely aware of. She did everything in her power not to look down at Maura's big voluptuous soft breasts out of fear of leaning down and taking one of her breasts in her mouth and start sucking on it.

Jane felt aroused. The blonde was doing things to her body Jane could not comprehend. She could just _look_ at Maura and get turned on.

_Man that's some witchcraft you're pulling on me Maur_. Jane grinned.

* * *

"Hey sleepy head." Jane smiled seeing a very tired medical examiner open her eyes.

"What time is it?" Maura groaned half asleep.

Jane smiled. "11 am."

"11 am. Why didn't you wake me up?" Maura whined sitting up in bed. "I was going to take you brunching today."

"Maur. It's Sunday. Plus I was hoping we could skip brunch."

"But I was really looking forward to brunch." Maura pouted.

A very sexy pout doing things to the detective's groin area.

Maura yawned "I wanted to go to the farmers market and try out that new vegan food truck."

"I thought we could _skip_ lunch Dr Hotpants." Jane said raising her eyebrow at the blonde hoping she could take the hint.

"Oh." Maura replied seeing the sexy smug grin on the detective's lips.

* * *

Jane began stroking Maura's creamy legs with firm hands.

"Come here." Jane said pulling the blonde close.

They kissed softly as naked skin met. Maura's breasts pressed into the brunettes. Jane had been horny the entire morning and felt embarrassed of her state, she was already dripping wet. The kiss was intensifying in heat as Jane felt her wetness start dripping down onto Maura legs.

Maura felt her legs get slippy. "Jane." Maura moaned feeling the detective's hot pulsating need rub against her leg.

Desperate for a quick release Jane grabbed Maura's hand and put it against her drenched folds.

"Jane." Maura gasped feeling Jane's wetness drip all over her hand. Maura started stroking her with slow movements.

Jane groaned long and hard pushing herself hard on Maura's hand. "Shit." Jane hissed.

Maura quickened her pace. It didn't take many strokes before Jane came, she came hard.

"Maur." Jane blushed afterwards feeling embarrassed.

The blonde smiled looking at the detective. "That's just _one_ orgasm Jane. I'm sure I can give you a few more."

"I'm sure." Jane grinned "But first something I've been dying to do all morning."

With her free hand Jane opened Maura's legs which the blonde more than willingly spread. Jane started stroking her hand up her inner leg. Jane loved teasing Maura prolonging the foreplay until the blonde whimpered with need. Jane leaned down and took one of her breasts in her mouth gently closing her mouth over it.

Maura moaned feeling her pink nipple stiffen.

"Mm Maura." Jane moaned taking in more of Maura's breast in her mouth flicking her tongue around the erect nipple. After minutes of devouring Maura's breasts Jane felt hungry in other ways. Jane growled pushing the medical examiner down in bed spreading her legs apart. Jane licked her lips seeing Maura's damp blond curls and the glistening treasures between her legs. She teased her fingers up Maura's inner legs feeling the medical examiner shiver under her touch. Maura began to buck her hips slowly whimpering.

"Easy." Jane teased moving closer to Maura's slick folds. Jane's tongue was all over her sex. Travelling from her folds to her clit, to her entrance. Jane teased her tongue at the entrance.

"Ah. Maura. You feel so good." Jane groaned stiffening her tongue before plunging it deep inside the blonde.

"Jane." Maura gasped feeling the detectives hard tongue inside of her.

Jane abandoned Maura's entrance to move back up to her clit. She sucked the nub at the same time as teasing her fingers inside of Maura. Without warning she plunged two fingers inside of the medical examiner.

"Jane." Maura cried bucking her hips.

The detective tasting her, taking her with firm fingers. Maura was about to explode.

"I want to taste you too." Maura said almost making Jane cum at the spot. "Jane." Why don't you switch position so I can taste you at the same time?"

"Wha?" Jane said shocked not used to Maura being so blunt wondering where this idea had come from.

_A 69. She must have read about it online somewhere.  
_

___Fuck. I'm not complaining._

Feeling too horny to avoid her own aching need Jane turned around and gently leaned down on top of Maura's face. Maura moaned out loud seeing Jane's dripping wetness just an inch away. She let her tongue lick up all the juices before plunging her tongue inside of Jane. Jane's musky scent intoxicating her, her juices leaking all over her face.

"Yes, Maura." Jane cried clouded with lust feeling the blonde tongue-fuck her.

_Maura Isles is one kinky mama._

Jane pushed down hard on the medical examiner's face at the same time as she began to suck Maura's wetness. Parting the blonde's folds she put two fingers deep inside Maura's creamy pussy plunging them deep inside at the same time as sucking down hard on her clit.

"Jane." Maura cried as the detective thrust her fingers deep inside of her.

Maura eating her pussy. Jane eating hers. Jane felt too horny to do anything but push her pulsating sex against the blondes face.

Maura sucked her clit relentlessly while ramming two fingers inside of the detective moaning out loud as she felt Jane's wet walls tightly squeeze her fingers. She quickened the pace biting down on Jane's clit. Maura started taking Jane with deep, hard thrusts.

Jane cried into Maura's sex. "Maura I'm gonna cum." Jane hissed abandoning Maura's sex.

"Cum." Maura moaned muffled by Jane's wetness, she withdrew her fingers and starting sucking Jane's dripping sex with her entire mouth.

"Ah. I'm coming." Jane cried pushing herself hard down the medical examiners face. Her body convulsing as the orgasm rocked through her body.

Maura kept on sucking her pussy vigorously, Jane's juices dripping down on Maura's cheek.

"Fuck." Jane cried. Maura's aching need in front of her made her dive down again. She wanted to cum with the medical examiner in her mouth. She felt her second orgasm build up as she devoured Mara's pink flesh.

"I'm coming." ...

"Cum all over me."

"Yes."... Maura."

"Jane."

...

Twin moans filling the room as their sweaty bodies rocked together.

...

* * *

*_Anyone caught the Xena reference?_

_*__And the Lost Girl reference? *S*  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's note: __Warning: angst. This chapter and next we'll deal with the death of Det. Frost._**

_**RIP. Lee Thompson Young. You will be greatly missed. For some people there is no light at the end of the tunnel. For some people death is the only way out. I wish Lee Thompson Young would've gotten the help he needed but in the end I respect his choice.** _

* * *

_"__I am gone.  
I'm so far gone you wouldn't even know  
So far gone I won't even show.  
I'm so far gone and there's no way out  
so far gone I just want to shout.  
I'm so far gone you could never hear me scream  
So far gone you wouldn't hear a thing.  
I'm too far gone I try and let you see.  
So far gone you wouldn't notice me.  
I'm so far gone drowning in quick sand.  
So far gone there is no helping hand.  
I'm too far gone you can't help me.  
So far gone I tried, begged on one knee.  
I wish you could understand how much pain one could withstand."  
_

* * *

"A fucking nightmare, how did I end up with this case?" Jane groaned in her office chair furiously clicking her pen. The case she was working on felt like a long nightmare. A long dark nightmare making her blood run cold.

Not able to get a break in the case Jane felt the pressure from the department.

"Korsak, you got a chance to look at the report I sent you?"

"Mm. I'm on it." Korsak said chewing down on a big chocolate chip cookie.

Jane arched her eyebrow "You shouldn't eat that stuff. It's not healthy for you big man."

Korsak took a zip of his coffee to swallow the cookie down. "When did you turn into a health inspector Jane. Too much influence from a certain Dr. Isles?"

Jane grinned. _**You have no idea how much influence she has on me.** _

That reminded Jane she hadn't heard from the medical examiner all day. Jane texted Maura asking her out for lunch. A couple of seconds later she got a reply.

"_Can't today. Busy at the lab."_

Jane groaned grabbing her jacket jumping up from her chair.

_I guess I'll grab some lunch at the café._

* * *

Jane was chewing into a big BLT sandwich. If Jane Rizzoli had a certain food she couldn't live without it would be bacon. She loved bacon on hamburgers, bacon on pizza, bacon on practically anything. Angela came up from behind. "That sandwich isn't enough Jane. I swear you're getting thinner every day. I'm gonna go make you some bunny pancakes to go with it."

Jane threw her arms out "Ma, I'm not ten years old."

Angela put her hands on her hips "I don't care missy. You're gonna get bunny pancakes."

The detective felt guilty. She had spent all her free time with Maura avoiding her mother not knowing how to break the news to her, sweeping it under the rug hoping her mother would be the first to bring it up. Jane knew her mother had noticed her not wearing the ring. _Deep down she must know. Me never mentioning Casey. Me and Maura spending every free minute of the day together. _

Jane tensed._ We at some point have to tell ma. Fuck._

_And tell her what? I'm in love with Maura. But I'm not Gay so relax ma.  
_

_"Hey ma. I'm bisexual and I'm in love with Dr Hotpants… eh the medical examiner. But you said you always wanted a doctor in the family. So great news huh?"_

**_And then balloons and party serpentines going off over her head. _**

**_Fuck. I can't do this._**

* * *

Jane stared at her empty plate, her head buried in her hands. She felt hopelessness grab hold of her.

_We're not gonna solve this case. Fuck. I have to tell Korsak and Det. Frost. _

Her mother sneaked up from behind putting her arms around her daughter holding her in a loving embrace. Jane put her hand over her mother's silently thanking her for the comfort, her mother had the ability to sense when she needed her.

"Jane, what's wrong? Please tell me. You've been acting strange the last couple of weeks. I'm your mother. I wish you would confide in me."

Jane sighed "It's just this case I'm working on."

"I know I'm your mother but I worry about you. You're working too hard Jane."

They hugged for a moment before Angela spoke "So nothing else you want to tell me?" Angela asked looking down at Jane's hand.

"It's not that easy ma." Jane said in a low voice looking down at her plate.

Angela hugged her daughter tight "Ok, but tell me when you're ready?"

"I will. Thanks ma." Jane said squeezing her mother's hand.

* * *

Jane heard her phone buzz and picked it up.

"Where are you Jane?" Korsak asked his voice strangely mechanic.

"I'm at the café downstairs. Why?"

The phone went silent. Korsak paused before continuing in a low voice "Jane."

"Yes I'm here."

"Jane, don't move. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." Jane said hearing Det. Korsak hang up the phone.

_That was strange. …. Det. Korsak sounded out of breath._

In her gut she felt something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

She saw a detective in tears walk past her.

_What the hell is happening? _Jane started panicking.

Time was moving in slow motion.

She heard the sound of the elevator landing on her floor and then Korsak walking out. He looked white as a sheet.

Jane stood up. "Korsak, you're freaking me out. Tell me what's wrong?"

Det. Korsak almost fell down, Jane quickly grabbed him to hold him up.

"Korsak, tell me what's wrong."

"Dammit. Tell me what the Hell is happening."

Korsak looked up at Jane.

"It's Frost."

"What about Frost?" Jane asked calmly, her stomach in knots.

"He's…He's.. He's shot." Korsak stuttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that drug bust he and Frankie was working on, they were surveying the location when someone drove by and shot him."

"Okay." Jane said collecting herself. "Frost have been shot. How bad is it?"

Korsak just shook his head slowly grabbing onto Jane for support.

Jane's face fell. "He's dead?"

"Yes." Korsak gasped.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli closed the front door of the BPD building walking out into the sun. She walked towards the closest fire post and kicked it screaming. A gut wrenching cry echoing down the street.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

….


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's note:** **Warning: angst. This chapter we'll deal with the death of Det. Frost. **_

_**I'm sorry it's gonna get a lot more angsty. Will Jane and Maura's relationship survive Det. Frost dying?  
**_

_For those of you wondering: I see this story continuing for quite some time and in some regards I want to follow the show and use the characters existing on the show. Since Det. Frost won't be joining season 5 I decided to kill him off. - We live in a death denying culture. People die every day having devastating effects on those around them. As a writer (amateur fanfic writer) you can't help but want to explore some of the dark themes and the impact death has on all of us.  
_

_____RIP. Lee Thompson Young. You will be greatly missed._**  
**

* * *

_"I try to be brave yet I have drowned,  
I'm in so deep too deep for you to notice,  
too deep for you to care, I'm gone now nothings left.  
I should only hope you learn,  
it was never your fault.  
The depression cut me  
too deep for you see too deep for you to feel.  
The Pain is bigger than me,  
I tried to fight.  
__I'm just gone now.  
I'm sorry."_

* * *

Maura knocked on the detective's door surprised to see Angela opening the door.

"Hi sweetheart." Angela smiled with sadness in her eyes.

Maura Isles wasn't good at small talk and she wasn't good at handling these type of events. The sudden death of one of their colleagues being one of them. Maura had distanced herself from death working around dead people all her life and she preferred to keep it that way. It was easy blocking it out, focusing on the task at hand; In her case Jane.

"Hi." Maura said searching Angela's eyes. "Is she?"

"She's lying on the couch. She's just been lying in the same position the last hour, I haven't been able to get to her or talk to her. I'm so worried about her Maura. Det. Frost was her friend."

"I know he was your friend too." Angela said "I didn't mean."

Maura nodded. "It's okay Angela."

"I've never seen her this way Maura, it's like she has shut down completely."

"It's quite common in life altering events to disconnect from reality. The shock is probably still too great to comprehend but it will pass with time. " Maura said trying to comfort Angela.

Angela winced. "We're all shaken up about Barry. I loved him; he was always so kind to me. How did you find out about.. him.. You know?"

Maura tensed tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ears "Korsak came down to the lab and informed me. He told me Jane had stormed off as soon as she heard the news. I tried to call her but got no response so I got a bit worried."

Angela grimaced "You all must be devastated."

"Yes. It's a bit of a shock at this point." Maura replied politely not sure what to say feeling out of place.

Angela looked at Maura with a warm smile, "Come in sweetheart, I know Jane would want you here. Do you want a cup of tea? I can will fix you a sandwich if you want?"

"If it's not too much trouble? I haven't been able to eat lunch yet." Maura said feeling embarrassed imposing on Jane's family at this time.

Angela smiled "I figured. No problem sweetheart. You're family Maura and I love taking care of family."

_Family._ The notion felt strange to Maura.

* * *

Maura sat down on the couch next to the detective. Jane was staring into the distance, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Hi." Maura said gently approaching the brunette. She observed the blank stare in the detective's eyes, dark curls falling down her face. She wasn't responsive. It killed Maura seeing Jane so shut down and distant.

"Jane." Maura said searching the detectives eyes.

No response.

Not knowing what to say she put her hand over Jane's gently squeezing her hand as to let her know she was there.

...

Angela put down a plate with sandwiches on the coffee table eyeing her daughter with a worried look.

"I have to go back to the café" Angela said to Maura. "Will you stay with her?"

"Of course." Maura answered.

* * *

They'd been sitting on the couch the entire afternoon. Jane curled up in a fetal position on the couch, a blanket tucked around her. Maura had stayed with Jane the whole day, answering her phone and running errands in between sitting down next to the detective. Jane hadn't moved one inch and still wasn't responsive.

Maura put down a cup of tea in front of Jane. "Jane, try to drink this. It's herbal tea with honey. Should we order pizza? It's getting late."

Maura picked up the menu from the pizza place they usually ordered from. "What do you want on your pizza? I'm thinking peperoni and bacon." Maura said trying to find something she knew Jane would like.

Jane voice startled her. "Frost can't eat pizza."

Not knowing what to answer Maura looked at the detective with sad eyes.

"He can't eat pizza anymore."

"I know." Maura answered quietly.

"Did you know he was only 29 years old?" Jane said in a mechanic voice staring into space.

"No, I didn't." Maura answered wishing she was more equipped dealing with this. She had no idea on how to comfort Jane.

Jane gasped. "29. Jesus Christ. He had his whole life in front of him."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand. "Jane, I don't know what to say."

Jane started stroking the scar on her hand with shaky fingers "I always thought it would be me."

"What?" Maura asked puzzled.

"Me who would die first." …

Maura cringed at the detective's words. "Don't say that Jane."

"I guess it's inevitable." Jane snickered. "We're all gonna die sooner or later."

"Yes, but not you." Maura shot back on cue.

"So Frost dying is okay with you?" Jane said her voice angry turning to look at Maura.

"No. Jane, that's not what I meant."

Jane blinked back tears. "The look in Korsak's eyes as he told me. I will _never_ forget it. _Never_. I swear, I saw a piece of him die in front of me."

Maura remembered all those times with Det. Frost at the autopsy table, him being sick, throwing up over the sink, her having to baby him. "Barry was a nice man."

"So about pizza?" Maura said.

"Frost can't eat any pizza anymore."

"Yes. I know. Because he's dead Jane."

Jane got angry, "How can you be so fucking cold Maura. You act like nothing has happened. You act like a zombie ordering pizza and fixing tea, doing all these things like _nothing's_ happened."

"Jane, I'm."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jane interrupted standing up from the couch.

"Jane, you're not thinking clearly. You're hurt and you're angry. You shutting down is just part of your way of coping with the pain. Defence mechanism is common in..."

"Don't tell me what I am Maura. I don't need a shrink. I was settling for a girlfriend but you turned out to be a handful."

Maura's face fell.

Jane began pacing the floor "Always dissecting feelings and people under that microscope of yours. Newsflash: Maura Isles. Not everything in life can be analyzed or explained. Some things in life can only be FELT."

Maura tried to distance herself from Jane's words. She knew she didn't mean them but it still hurt. She'd been bullied all her life and now Jane was the bully.

"Jane. I know this is devastating news."

"Yes it's fucking devastating." Jane shouted, tears streaming down her face. "It hurts like hell Maura. It hurt's like _hell_. Unlike you I can't just go on like nothing's happened."

Maura winced "That's not what I do."

"Really." Jane said looking at the blonde, her eyes narrowed to a slit "Because you sure do a hell of a good job acting like everything's is okay."

The detective's words hit Maura like a punch in the stomach. _Why is she turning on me? _

"Why don't you go home Maura. Go home and leave me alone."

"Jane."

"I said go home!" Jane shouted.

"No Jane, I'm not gonna leave you like this."

"Are you deaf? I said go home."

"No." Maura repeated seeing the detective shake with anger. She put her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Jane shouted pushing Maura away.

"I said, don't touch me." Jane sobbed.

Jane fell down hard on the floor. Maura ran to her side and pulled Jane close to her, wrapping her arms around her. Jane's body shook violently as tears poured down her face. She sobbed uncontrollably into Maura's blouse.

"Sh. It's gonna be okay."

"Baby, it's gonna be okay." Maura said softly kissing her dark hair.

_..._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's note:__ I will try and post the next chapter ASAP!_**

**_Where is Jane and Maura's relationship going? _**

**_Sorry for the angst: Yes Jane treated Maura like shit last chapter and Maura was acting a bit cold dealing with Det. Frost but Jane's anger was misplaced and Maura: well she's Maura. But you'll get the story behind Jane's anger this chapter. _**

* * *

_"Oh baby/ drunk in love/ we be all night_  
_Last thing I remember is our_  
_beautiful bodies grinding up in that club/_  
_Drunk in love/ we be all night_  
_Love, love_  
_We be all night, love"_

* * *

Maura stood in Jane's kitchen making coffee. The detective was fast asleep in bed. She had spent last night trying to console Jane and make her feel better but the detective was shutting down. And there it was, that feeling Maura had been accustomed to her whole life, loneliness. Maura felt alone in her relationship with Jane and Jane was making her feel bad, turning the blame on her when all Maura wanted was to comfort her.

Maura Isles was perfectly aware of her shortcomings in sensitivity and social interactions but she thought that Jane would know her better than to judge her of all those things she'd been accused of all her life.

Maura put the steaming hot brew to her lips hearing Jane's hurtful words on repeat in her head.

_"I don't need a shrink. I was settling for a girlfriend but you turned out to be a handful. Always dissecting feelings and people under that microscope of yours. Newsflash: Maura Isles. Not everything in life can be analyzed or explained. Some things in life can only be FELT."_

Jane's words had stung like hell.

Maura tried her best in finding a logic explanation to why Jane had said those hurtful things. Not finding any comforting answer she couldn't help but feel there was something else bugging Jane, something she was hiding from her.

Jane felt like a bomb ready to explode.

* * *

"Hey." Jane said walking into the kitchen startling Maura.

Jane walked up behind the blonde putting her arms around her waist. Maura closed her eyes at the closeness of Jane's warm embrace momentarily losing herself before tensing her body pushing the brunette away.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked puzzled grabbing a cup of coffee.

Maura walked away.

Jane frowned "Maura?"

"What's wrong?" Maura said turning to look at the detective with a sad smile, "I'm not the person you want."

"Wha? Maura, where did this come from? Jesus woman, I just woke up. You know, you're a mystery to try and figure out sometimes." Jane grinned zipping her coffee.

Maura just stared at Jane with cold eyes, "You tell me."

Jane took another zip of coffee before putting the coffee cup down on the counter "About last night. Maura I was angry and sad, I didn't mean the things I said."

"You must have meant some of it."

Jane groaned "No, I didn't. Look I was meaning to talk to you about it."

"Then talk." Maura said crossing her arms.

Jane pulled her hair back frustrated "The case I'm working on is killing me and now Frost. It's just too much. Too much to process right now. Jesus Maura. My whole world is tumbling down right now I just need you to be a bit more patient with me. Okay?"

"Oh okay." Maura said unconvinced. "There's something else Jane, I know it so why don't you tell me?"

Jane avoided her gaze looking down at the kitchen counter.

"Tell me Jane."

Jane shook her head slowly "It's just, I've been feeling so much pressure lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Pressure about us. Ma was asking me the other day and I just panicked and didn't know what to say."

"Oh, I see." Maura said feeling a lump in her throat.

"I'm a bit confused that's all."

Maura wasn't sure she wanted to know where this conversation was going "You're confused? Please elaborate Jane."

Jane sighed blowing out air "It's just I'm confused. I had this whole different life going before we got involved and that life seemed so easy. And now I'm seeing you and my whole life feels like a lie."

Jane paused, her voice tense "I can't keep avoiding the rest of my life because I'm with you."

"I think I will leave now." Maura said not sure she was able to hold in the tears much longer.

"No, please don't leave Maura. Stay."

Maura blinked back tears. "If I mean anything to you Jane then please tell me."

….


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note: **__**I will try and update ASAP! **_

_****__**Sorry for the angst but things may start to look a little better for Jane and Maura this chapter ...  
**_

_****__**Warning: This chapter contains consensual explicit sex between two adults.**_

**_You should leave now and never look back. Run while you can!_**

**_I'm the writer and I can't leave. __H.E.L.P !_**

* * *

_"I've been drinking/ I've been drinking_  
_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_  
_I've been thinking/ I've been thinking_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Baby, I want you, na na_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Drunk in love, I want you"_

* * *

The look on the blonde's face killed her, a sad and pained look dissolving the detective into pieces.

"Maura." Jane pleaded hoping the medical examiner wouldn't leave. "Sorry if I'm not making any sense. I'm not even making any sense to myself right now." Jane said letting her shoulders fall down. _I'm such a fucking basket case. Why shouldn't she leave? She should leave now, while she has the chance._

Maura searched Jane's eyes "I always thought you were brave Jane."

Jane's face fell, her legs went limb. Maura Isles disarmed her like no one could.

"I always thought you were strong Jane, not giving a damn what people thought of you, keeping your head held high no matter what. And now you're telling me you don't want to fight for us, is that what you want me to believe? That you want to end things between us, just walk away and pursue your old life?"

Jane tensed wide-eyed "No that's not what I meant, that's not what I meant at all."

"Then what do you mean?"

Look it's not that easy." Jane groaned. "Ma is deeply catholic and you know this."

Maura just stared at Jane "So?"

Jane threw her arms up in the air, frustrated "So, she expects me to give her grandsons and granddaughters. She's been nagging me about it since I was eleven. Jesus, you know all this Maura. You've been there all these years hearing her nag, breathing down my neck like some mad woman. I swear the woman is crazy, eligible for the nut-house but still, the constant nagging is getting to me."

"You can still have all that, grandsons and granddaughters." Maura said calmly.

"Really?" Jane laughed. "You're missing my point."

The detective took a moment to collect her thoughts "Look I'm sorry Maura." Jane said walking closer to the blonde. "I think I panicked a little. I let things get away from me. I let stupid things cloud my mind."

Maura looked right through the detective with a blank stare.

Jane closed the distance between them. She put her hand under Maura's chin bringing her head up. Brown peered into green flooded with fear.

"Maura." Jane spoke softly. "I'm sorry, okay. Please don't leave, I need you right now."

"You scare me Jane." Maura said with a somber look. "I can see that you're in so much pain, it's written all over your face. I just wish you would confide in me instead of just pushing me away."

Jane peered into Maura's eyes, Jane's eyes filled with a flicker of hope. Hope that Maura wouldn't give up on her.

Maura lost herself in the detective's warm pool of brown before tensing pushing the detective away "You're an idiot."

"I know." Jane said.

"You're an idiot who acts idiotic. Luckily for you I've got the brains to figure you out. Stupidity may be innate, assumed, or reactive as a defense against grief or trauma." Maura said in her medical professional tone. "In your case Det Frost and your mother so it doesn't take a scientist to figure you out."

Jane frowned "I'm sorry, I just deal with things in a shitty way."

"You think? Did you know in Roman culture, the stupidus was the professional fall-guy in the theatrical mimes?"

Jane snickered peering into greens "I'm a clown?"

"I would say that would be accurate in your case."

"Jane shook her head at Maura smiling, "Don't ever change Maura. I mean it, don't ever change. Just stick with me a while longer while I figure everything out. Please, just give me some time."

Maura tilted her head at the detective, puzzled searching her eyes.

Jane put her fingers on top of Maura's lower lip. "Maura, you're the best thing in my life."

Maura's green eyes flooded with tears. Jane smiled "The best. I hope you know that."

"I love you." Jane said pulling the medical examiner close planting a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

The detective's lips felt trembling against the blondes.

* * *

Jane had pushed Maura against the kitchen counter, both frantically kissing. Jane grabbed Maura's butt-cheeks with firm hands placing her on top of the counter planting wet kisses all over her lips.

"I'm sorry." Jane said in between kisses.

"Jane." Maura moaned arching her head back feeling the detective's hot breath on her neck.

Eager to fill the void and release the pain inside of her Jane felt the urge to make love to the medical examiner. A primitive hunger rushing through her blood clouding her senses. Jane growled sweeping the coffee mugs off the counter lifting the medical examiner placing her firmly between her legs. She let her hand slide up under Maura's dress and with a grunt she pulled her panties to the side and thrust two fingers inside of her.

"Jane." Maura cried out putting her arms tight around the detective. The brunette had taken her by surprise but her body ached for attention.

"Fuck." Jane grunted feeling Maura's tight walls cramp around her fingers. She rammed her fingers deep inside of the blonde with short, quick thrusts.

Maura's dug her nails hard into Jane's shirted back as she felt her juices start to pour down onto Jane's fingers.

"Jane." Maura cried bucking her hips feeling Jane fingers pumping in and out of her pussy.

"I'm. Gonna. Make. You. Cum." Jane panted fucking the medical examiner hard. Their sweaty bodies pressed together on the kitchen counter.

Jane growled plunging her fingers further inside of Maura. "Fuck. Maura."...

The detective taking her with relentless force never slowing her pace. Maura dug her nails deeper into Jane's back. "Jane'" Maura cried feeling her body start to convulse on the hard wood.

"Jane, I'm gonna cum." Maura panted in her ear.

Jane felt her own aching arousal pounding between her legs. She widened her legs so her groin rubbed against Maura's leg.

"Maura, cum for me." Jane commanded. "Cum for me."

The detective quickened her pace, moving her fingers in and out the blonde.

"Jane." Maura cried as the orgasm rocked through her body like an explosion.

Rubbing against Maura's naked leg Jane soon explode in her pants.

Both panting heavily gasping for air.

...

* * *

"Where are you going?" Maura asked seeing the detective head out the door.

"I'm going to work."

"Jane, I don't think you should go back yet. You're not ready. You should take a leave of absence for a couple of days until things settle down a bit."

Jane sighed "Maura, I know it will be difficult going back to work. It's gonna hurt like hell not seeing Frost sitting next to me, seeing his empty desk. But I have to get back to work, otherwise I will go insane."

"I see. You do what's best." Maura said hesitantly "Are we still up for tonight?"

Jane smiled "Sure, I'll swing by your place later. I'll bring pizza and frozen yoghurt."

"Chocolate and vanilla right?" Jane grinned closing the door. From behind she could hear the medical examiner.

"Jane, could they not swirl."

_Nut-ball. Jane smiled lovingly. You're MY nut-ball. _

…

* * *

_Angst, romance, hot sex and a Xena refererence. Anyone caught it *S*  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's note:_**_** This is a long chapter.** **I will try and update ASAP! Thank you for your kind reviews, I appreciate it so much. A shout out goes out to "Ashley" for that kinky monologue inspiring an even kinkier storyline *S* **_

_**I'll be taking requests for next chapter so comment below and it might end up in the story.**_

**_Warning: This chapter contains consensual explicit sex between two adults._**

**_In other words: Rizzles porn. Kinky Rizzles porn. Still haven't left? _****_OK. Not my fault._**

* * *

_"Cigars on ice/ cigars on ice  
Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill/  
Flashing lights, flashing lights  
You got me faded faded faded  
Baby, I want you, na na  
Can't keep your eyes off you  
I want you, na na  
Drunk in love, I want you"_

* * *

_2 weeks later_

The detective shoved a seemingly endless mountain of files out of the way, resting her elbows on her office desk, rubbing her throbbing temples. Right now Jane Rizzoli hated her job. She winced and sucked air between her teeth as she felt another shot of pain go through her lobe to her temples. "Son of a bitch."

"Way too much alcohol last night." Jane grimaced looking up from her desk expecting Korsak or Det. Frost to tease her about it any second now. The detective froze seeing Frost's empty desk stare back at her. No one had the heart to remove his belongings yet so his desk was a constant reminder he was gone. The blue robot action figure Det. Frost loved so much still standing next to his computer like a painful display of his absence.

_We miss you little man.  
_

They had managed to fall into some routine without Det. Frost but Jane worried about Korsak. He was the one taking Frost's death the hardest. She could see him excusing himself running off at times. She observed the black circles under his red puffy eyes. It killed Jane seeing Korsak so lost without his partner. It could've easily been Frankie killed in that drug bust or someone ells but this time Det. Frost had picked the shortest straw.

Jane picked up her phone and texted her mother. _"Ma, can you come up later and bring that jelly-donut with sprinklers Korsak loves and a big cup of coffee. /Jane"_

Jane observed Korsak from a far "How are you holding up?"

Korsak brows arched high. "I'm fine. Jesus, when will everyone stop asking me how I'm doing? I'm not the one buried six feet down in the ground." Korsak muttered staring at his computer screen.

Jane cringed at Korsak's choice of words "We just care about you. You and Det. Frost were close."

"Yes, he was like my son. Okay?" Korsak shot out. "Look, I'm sorry Jane. It's still so painful. Still too much to process."

"I understand Korsak, I understand perfectly." Jane said in a low voice.

At that moment Angela stepped out from the elevator and approached them.

"Here's your coffee and donut." Angela smiled handing it to Korsak.

Korsak's eyes lit up searching Jane's eyes.

"We worry about you." Jane repeated with a sad smile.

* * *

Jane and Maura were planted on Maura's couch watching a nature documentary series on the discovery channel, it was Maura's favorite program and Jane had agreed to watch it tonight. Jane sat absentminded on the couch staring at the TV light as a leopard was hunting an antelope on the African savannah.

_Hey it's not ESPN but whatever Maura wants Maura gets… I'm so pussy-whipped! _

"Jane, did you know a leopard is capable of killing prey much larger than itself?

"Huh."

Maura's eyes widened "Leopards are natural carnivores, but their diet can range from rodents to baboons and antelopes but they can subsist on birds, reptiles, rodents and even arthropods if food is scarce."

"Jane?" Maura said turning to look at the detective seeing the distant look in her eyes. "Are you even listening to me?" Maura asked nudging her in the belly.

Jane cleared her throat "Sorry Maura. I was just thinking about Korsak. I worry about him."

Maura smiled "He's lucky to have a friend like you." She planted a soft kiss on the detective's head.

"Yeah, then why can't I reach him?" Jane said pulling her dark hair back "I swear I'm losing him Maura. He's so closed down lately."

"He's not the only one." Maura said in a low voice.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Jane shot back defensively.

"You haven't talked to your mother yet, you haven't told her about us."

Jane groaned "Maura, not again with this. I have a headache from hell. Not tonight."

Maura gently put her hand on Jane's forehead "No you don't have a fever."

"I know because I have a** hangover**_._ And speaking of which, why don't you feel shitty like me, are you somehow unreceptive of alcohol like some super-human?" Jane muttered "You drank as much wine as I did last night."

"Yes, but I drank a bottle of water before I went to bed Jane." Maura answered with a smug smile "You know a hangover is nothing but an experience of various unpleasant physiological and psychological effects following consumption of alcoholic beverages."

Jane narrowed her eyes to a slit "Is that information supposed to make me feel any better?"

"No Jane, but you will be pleased to know the feeling of severe discomfort may not last more than 24 hours. In your case considering the amount of alcohol you had last night I would say about 72 hours."

"Fucking great." Jane grimaced sinking down in the couch.

"Typical symptoms of a hangover may include headache, drowsiness, concentration problems, dry mouth, dizziness, fatigue, gastrointestinal complaints, sweating, nausea, hyper-excitability and anxiety."

"Yeah check to all of those. Maura what the hell did we do last night? How many bottles of wine did we drink?"

"Seven bottles of wine." Maura answered calmly.

"Seven bottles of wine. Jesus Christ Maura, I can't believe you talked me into that wine-tasting thing."

"Yeah but you swallowed Jane. You're not supposed to swallow the wine, you're supposed to taste the wine and spit it out."

Jane sulked "Sounds dumb considering how much money it cost."

Maura sighed returning her attention to the documentary. "You should get into it more seriously, like me."

Jane nudged Maura "Look who's talking, you were drunk as a skunk when we got home."

"Guilty." Maura winced. "I was a bit intoxicated as well."

The brunette suddenly realized something she'd forgot to ask, she turned and looked at the blonde. "Maura, why was my police uniform and my badge lying on the floor in the hallway this morning?"

The blonde tensed and looked away.

"Maura, why are you avoiding me?" Jane said forcing her to look at her.

Maura's eyes started rolling. "About last night."

"Yeah." Jane said in a low voice dragging the words out "What about last night Maura?"

"Do you remember what happened when we got home from the wine-tasting?"

Jane frowned "No, but I'm pretty sure you're gonna tell me."

"I'm a bit embarrassed now actually." Maura said tugging a blond piece of hair, her lips doing a nervous twitching movement.

Jane couldn't concentrate. _Jesus woman stop twitching your lip. _

In that same moment Jane remembered everything. All the events of last night flashing in her head like a blockbuster movie.

**_Fuck. _**

Det. Jane Rizzoli rarely got embarrassed but at this moment she wanted to sink down through the couch and disappear from the face of the earth.

"Maura." Jane hissed suddenly remembering a crucial part about the previous night turning to look at the innocent looking medical examiner. "It was _your_ idea. You're the one who wanted to do the whole role-play thing."

Maura felt a blush creep down her cheeks and neck "Mm. Yes, and we got a bit carried away. I'm perfectly aware of that."

"A bit carried away? Jesus Maura." Jane threw her arms up in the air. She sulked like a kid and turned to the TV. On the big flat screen zebras and giraffes were galloping.

"Which part embarrassed you?" Jane said moments later curious of Maura's answer.

"Jane, don't."

Jane couldn't resist teasing Maura now "No I don't, in fact there were so _many_ parts last night I can't seem to remember all of them. I think you owe me some kind of replay of last night's events, don't you?"

Maura eyed Jane "You think so detective?"

"Yes I do Miss. Isles."

* * *

_Previous night_

Jane and Maura stumbled through Maura's front door, "I'm feeling a bit tipsy." Maura said holding her high heels in one hand leaning on Jane for support.

"Yeah me too, got any more wine?"

"Jane, it's almost midnight and we have work tomorrow."

"Screw work." Jane grinned kicking off her shoes.

This rebel side of Jane was new to Maura and she wasn't sure what to make of it but she wasn't one to spoil the detective's good mood. Things had been so depressing and tense lately and they needed to unwind and have a little bit of fun.

Maura gave the detective a sexy smile "Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

Jane had opened up a bottle of red wine and planted herself on Maura's couch, taking big gulps of wine passing it back and forth to the blonde. They had fooled around on the couch, laughing and playing. Jane was holding Maura down tickling her and Maura was squealing with laughter trying to push the detective off. Then they had opened another bottle of wine and looked through Maura's photo albums. Jane had melted seeing all the baby photos of Maura teasing her about her cuteness which had caused the medical examiner to blush.

Realizing the bottle of wine was empty Jane had gone and opened a third bottle followed by Jane borrowing Maura's laptop to show her YouTube clips of her favorite band.

"Ever listened to Led Zeppelin Maura?" Jane grinned.  
"No I'm afraid not." The blonde giggled "Mostly classical."

In a drunken state Jane Rizzoli had sat down on Maura's floor and explained to the blonde the greatness of Led Zeppelin, the lyrics and meanings of their songs. Jane had told her about her high school girl crush on her biology teacher and how she'd gotten her heart broken and how she had listened to the song "Babe, I'm gonna leave you" on repeat and cried her eyes out. Maura had sat in silence amazed at the stories Jane had shared with her for the first time. All the pieces of the detective she was seeing for the first time.

Maura smiled. _I might take Jane out to wine-tasting more often. _

Realizing the third wine bottle was empty Maura had gone to the kitchen to open another one while doing the math somewhat loosely in her head, _We had 3 bottles of wine at the wine-tasting and now we're on our forth, that's ..eh.. seven. Never mind. _It seemed so out of character for Maura to just let go yet it felt liberating in ways she couldn't have imagined. The detective had that effect on her. Maura was about to leave the kitchen when she noticed Jane's police uniform hung up over her bar chair. Jane had picked it up from the dry-cleaning store the same day and forgotten to put it away.

Feeling tipsy and a bit uninhibited Maura Isles got an idea. A very naughty idea.

* * *

Maura was working late, or she was pretending to work late. Pretending her kitchen was in fact the lab at work.

Jane's voice startled her, "Put your hands on the desk, Doctor."

"Jane, I don't think'"

"Are you refusing a search, Doctor?"

Maura swallowed, "No, Detective."

"Then please, place your hands on the desk."

"Am I under arrest?"

"Do I need the handcuffs?"

"Yes." Jane grinned.

"You've been a very naughty girl Miss Isles, as a police officer I'm afraid I can't let you go that easily."

Jane had done everything in her power not to laugh out loud, this idea of Maura's to dress up was ridiculous. Her dressing as a cop and Maura as a doctor but Jane couldn't help but notice the look in Maura's eyes when she had put on her costume. It looked like lust.

_I'm too drunk to give a shit._ Jane grinned. _Might as well have some fun with her._

Jane raised her eyebrow at the blonde obtaining a motionless stoic face "Spin around for me."

"Excuse me officer?"

"I said spin around for me. Don't make me say it again Miss Isles."

"Okay." Maura said slowly turning her body. She was dressed in her lab coat. Unbeknownst to Jane Maura had been giggling like crazy in the bathroom putting it on deciding to play a little trick on Jane. What the detective didn't know was that the medical examiner was butt-naked underneath.

"Miss Isles. You got a hot body I must say." Jane grinned eyeing the blonde with an appreciative stare.

Maura smiled. "Police officer. What are you gonna do?"

Jane frowned "Well, for starters why don't you unbutton that coat."

Maura seductively unbuttoned the top buttons never leaving eye contact with the detective. She slowly let it slip open revealing two perky naked breasts.

Jane's jaw dropped. "You… You're naked." The role-play suddenly turning into something else entirely and Jane wasn't sure who was holding the reins in this game any longer.

"Yes, detective." Maura smiled shyly, "I hope that doesn't bother you."

"No, not at all." Jane said trying to keep her mouth closed. Maura's perky pink breasts staring at her like two hungry water melons. _Jesus._ Jane wiped her forehead. She took a moment to collect herself.

"Okay, that's good Miss. Isles. Why don't you unbutton the last buttons as well and do a little twirl."

Maura undid the last buttons and let the lab coat fall to the floor.

Maura Isles, standing butt naked in front of the detective under the kitchen lights, her green eyes radiating with lust.

"You are one naughty Doctor." Jane said out loud staring at Maura's sexy curves. She licked her lips not knowing how long she could maintain her coolness. Turned on by the look in Maura's eyes she felt obligated to continue the game.

"Pinch your nipples." Jane commanded.

Maura pinched her already harden nipples sending shock waves to her throbbing sex. Maura felt embarrassed of the fact she got wet the moment she saw Jane in that police uniform.

"Turn around and bend over." Jane heard herself say. _What am I saying?_ _It must be the alcohol talking but she wanted to do this. Might as well continue._

Maura got a bit nervous but did what the detective said. She felt embarrassed of her state, her glistening sex.

Jane stared at the medical officer's ass, moaning long and hard at the sight. Maura Isled had the most delicate pale soft ass Jane had ever seen. "Okay mam, I need you to lean forward against the kitchen counter so I can search you for any possible illegal substances."

Maura walked with trembling legs, bending forward on the kitchen counter so her backside was facing Jane.

"Mm That's good." Jane said walking closer. She put her fingers on Maura's shoulders and tickled the skin gently drawing her fingers down her back "You like that?" Jane asked taunting the blonde from behind letting her fingers travel down the full length of her back to the crack of her ass.

"Lean forward a bit more." Jane said staring at Maura's behind. _Man, that's some juicy piece of … I would love to sink my teeth into that. _

Maura Isles did what the detective said biting her lower lip, her aching sex pulsating between her legs.

Jane groaned out loud seeing Maura's drenched pussy, her juices dripping down her legs. The detective stepped closer gently putting the tip of her finger against the blondes opening.

Maura moaned out loud pushing back against Jane.

"Did I give you permission to move?"

"No detective."

"Stand still mam." Jane said letting her finger slowly travel up and down the blonde's slick folds. Jane groaned seeing her finger coated in Maura's juices. She teased her fingertip inside of her entrance. "Miss. Isles, you have been a very naughty girl and I think it's time for me to punish you." Jane put her hand on Maura's naked back and pushed the medical examiner down on the counter separating her legs more widely while letting her fingers drip in her juices.

"What do you want?" Jane whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Please." Maura moaned pushing her bottom back.

"Please? That's not an answer." Jane said pressing the tip of her fingers inside. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take me" Maura managed to gasp.

Jane shook her head, a wry grin on her lips.

"No. Miss Isles. I will not take you. I will **fuck** you, but only if you say it.

Maura felt like she was going to cum at that moment. The detective playing rough with her. She'd never thought she could go this far with someone, play out a fantasy and still be comfortable. But maybe it was the part of her that _didn't _feel comfortable she liked the most. Jane was a wild card, impossible to predict. Her body aching with need ready to explode any minute. _What the hell._

"Fuck me detective." Maura gasped.

"That's better." Jane said grinning wickedly. She put one hand on the blonde's butt-check and the other placed at her entrance and with a grunt she thrust two fingers inside of the blonde.

Maura cried out loud at the contact cramping around Jane's fingers.

Jane leaned forward and grabbed one of Maura's breasts from behind and moaned feeling the hard nipple against her hand. "Mm you feel so good Maura. You're so tight and wet." Jane panted in Maura's ear ramming her fingers all the way inside of the blonde.

Maura's eyes rolled back in her head, naked against the kitchen counter with the hot detective taking her from behind talking dirty in her ear. Her whole body was tingling with arousal.

Then Jane Rizzoli did something she'd never done before, she slapped her hand on Maura's pink behind.

Maura's body shook as new shots of arousal shot through her body "More" Maura pleaded.

"What was that?" The detective grinned. "I make the shots, not you Miss Isles."

The detective groaned seeing Maura's ass jiggle as she pumped her fingers inside of her smacking her ass every time she filled her up. She added a third finger and began pumping the blonde with hard thrusts, plunging in and out in short hard jabs. Seeing the medical officer's naked body bathed in sweat was doing things to the detective and she was building quickly to an orgasm, and from the sounds coming from Maura, she was doing the same.

Jane quickly unzipped her pants and put her hand against her drenched folds rubbing her clit at the same time as fucking the blonde. Jane moaned long and hard as her hand met her aroused flesh directly, she was dripping wet.

Maura looked back at Jane and whimpered seeing the detective masturbate.

"You like that?" Jane said ramming her fingers deeper inside of her while pleasing herself.

"Yes." Maura moaned riding Jane's hand. "Fuck me detective."

Jane pounded Maura with great force, smacking her pink ass in between rubbing her own sex.

"Jane." Maura cried feeling the electric shocks of pain and pleasure. "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum." Jane commanded. "Cum for me."

"Ah." Maura cried pushing back her bottom hard against the detective as she felt the first orgasm rip through her body.

"I'm not done with you yet." Jane panted ramming her fingers inside of the blonde, her thumb rubbing her own clit hard. Jane's vision became blurred, she screamed out her orgasm exploding in her hand.

"Jane." Maura cried feeling a second orgasm build up inside of her.

"Maura." Jane cried simultaneously rubbing her drenched sex as the second orgasm ripped through her body, her fingers buried deep inside the blonde.

They both gasped for air panting heavily on the hard wood of the kitchen counter.

...

Steadying herself against the counter Jane turned to look at the blonde "That was."

Maura blushed ending Jane's sentence "Interesting."

"I'm not done with you." Maura smiled taking the detective's hand leading her to the bedroom.

….

_Are you still breathing or do you need mouth to mouth resuscitation? Sorry about that. Yet another Xena reference this chapter, not intended this time. Anyone caught it? *S*_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Author's note: I will try and update ASAP! _**

**_Thank you for your comments and reviews, I have a pretty good idea about next chapter. I got a killer idea from a Danish chick called Sandie ;) _**

**_This chapter: Maura Isles shops online! (and not for shoes.)  
_**

* * *

"_I'm drinking, I'm sanging on the mic 'til my voice hoarse  
Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard  
Surfboard, surfboard/  
Baby, I want you, na na  
Can't keep your eyes off  
I want you, na na  
Drunk in love, I want you"_

* * *

Maura Isles stared at her computer screen, her green eyes wide opened. She never intended to click the link; she was just shoe-shopping taking a break from work when her curiosity took over seeing a big ad blink on her computer screen.

_"Find yourself a bunny that knows and understands your needs when you shop our mind blowing selection of rabbit vibes!"_

"Rabbit vibrator, a rabbit, what does it mean?" Maura clicked the small image. Filling up her screen was a big blue sex toy vibrator shaped like a bunny.

The blonde blushed and looked away, not able to resist she scrolled down reading the description: "Light-Up Rabbit Vibrator - Delight yourself on those dark and lonely nights when you use this Light-Up Rabbit Vibrator. Translucent pink, waterproof latex free material offers you a comfortable and pleasurable experience. Batteries included."

Maura gasped. "It's waterproof, glows in the dark and includes a clit stimulator with teasing bunny ears." Maura Isles had never heard of such a thing.

The detective's voice startled her "Hey beautiful, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Maura said slamming her laptop shut.

Jane Rizzoli observed the redness on the blondes face with a worried look "Hey, you look feverish are you okay?"

Maura stood up from her office desk correcting her blouse. "I'm fine Jane. It's just hot in here. Do you think it's hot in here?"

The medical examiner had her blond hair up in a high bun, a red silk blouse with a plunging neckline revealing a plump cleavage.

_Well hello to you too._ Jane moaned staring at Maura's cleavage biting her bottom lip.

"So detective, what brings you to my office?" The blonde asked fanning herself.

"Well it's lunch time and I assume you haven't eaten anything so."

"What do you have in mind Jane?" Maura asked turning her attention to her desk to gather some papers, her back facing Jane.

The detective let her eyes wander down Maura's body to her famous bottom asset squeezed into a very tight pencil skirt. Jane licked her lips seeing Maura's bottom move and jiggle under that sheer piece of fabric. _Mm, I love that juicy piece of …_

"Jane, how about that vegan food truck?" Maura said turning to a red and flustered detective. "Jane, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah sure." Jane heard herself say.

"Great." Maura said, her green eyes radiating "I've been dying to try it out for weeks."

"Whatever you want Maura." Jane said holding up the door. _I'm so pussy-whipped!_

* * *

They were watching a baseball game on Maura's big flat screen. Jane was zipping a beer shouting at the TV and Maura was in deep concentration surfing the net with her laptop in her lap. Unbeknownst to Jane the medical examiner had spent all evening secretly updating herself about adult toys of all different varieties, shapes and forms.

Maura Isles had a lively conversation with herself in her head, she was trying to come up with a way of bringing up the topic of "Adult toys" with Jane.

"Jane." Maura said nudging the detective.

"Not now Maura, I'm watching baseball." Jane Rizzoli took another zip of her beer shouting at the TV. "Damn that referee!"

The game switched to commercial and Maura saw her chance. Not socially equipped for these type of things or knowing how to bring it up she just put her lap top screen in front of the detective's face.

In front of Jane's face was a gigantic blue dildo shaped like a bunny. Jane spit out her beer all over her red socks jersey. "What the fuck." Jane shouted standing up "Are you trying to KILL me?"

The blonde had an innocent look on her face. "Jane, I just wanted to show you something."

"Show me what Maura? I almost had a heart-attack. Jesus." Jane pulled her hair back with nervous fingers. "Jesus Christ Maura."

Maura looked at Jane with a sheepish smile, "Jane come here, I want to show you something."

Jane tensed "Why are you showing me this?"

The blonde started fidgeting with her blouse "Well, I just happened to stumble across this at work."

"Stumble across? You visited this site using your work computer? Dammit Maura."

"No, I wasn't using my work computer." Maura sighed "I had my laptop with me, I would never use the work computer for… eh…"

"Porn surfing?" Jane sneered.

The blonde moaned leaning back in the couch "Jane, since the night, you know the night." Maura winked at the kitchen "I've been thinking"

Jane flinched "Yeah?"

"Wouldn't it be nice to introduce some kind of enhancement into our relationship?"

Jane's eyes widened "Okay **who** the hell are you and what have you done with Maura Isles?"

The brunette stared at the blonde for a long time.

"I'm content with what we have Maura, but if you're not." Jane said looking away.

Maura felt guilty "No, I didn't mean it like that Jane. I was only suggesting some enhancement."

Jane Rizzoli shook her head and sat down on the couch. _She's gonna be the death of me._ "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, what about some kind of harness device so you can focus on other things while... You know."

Jane thought long and hard "A strap on?"

"Yes." Maura blushed.

"That I would use on you?"

Maura silently nodded.

Jane raised her eyebrow at the blonde "I'm not sure Maura… and why bring a "dick" into our relationship? I kind of hate dicks now that I'm with you."

"Me too." Maura said on cue.

Jane chuckled. "You're lucky you're so goddam cute Maura Isles."

Maura looked at Jane with a serious look "But it's _not_ as a replacement for a penis Jane, it's not shaped as a…. you know. It's just something you fill the hole with." Maura said calmly.

Jane groaned. "I need more time to think about this. A hell of a lot more time." The game came back up, "We'll talk about it more some other time Maura but not right now, I'm watching the game."

* * *

Maura spent the entire evening scrolling through pages of endless vibrators, cock rings, Ben Wa Balls, massage balls, anal plugs and strap-on dildos. A whole new world was opening up to the blonde and she wanted to explore this new world with Jane, really enjoy what pleasures the world had to offer.

Finally settling on a strap harness with a multi-function dildo with an internal vibrating egg Maura smiled triumphantly filling out her credit card information and pressed "Buy.", she reviewed her order and clicked on the "Finalize" button.

Maura gasped realizing what she'd just done.

….


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's note: I will try and update ASAP! _**

**_Thank you for reviews and input. I'm still taking requests so comment below and it might end up in the story. A shout out goes out to "Sandie" this chapter for that great idea of yours inspiring this chapter. *S*Hot and heavy in the backseat. Mm._**

**_Warning: This chapter contains consensual explicit sex between two adults._**

**_If you do not wish to read this type of literature - then I feel sorry for you._**

* * *

_"I'm rubbing on it, ru-rubbing if you scared, call that reverend  
I'm drinking/ get my brain right_  
_Drunk in love/ we be all night_  
_Love, love_  
_We be all night, love,love"_

* * *

Jane Rizzoli honked her car horn "Fucking idiot, ever heard of blinking? The detective fumed "Jesus, can you believe these people who change lanes without using blinkers?"

"Why are you so angry Jane?" Maura asked amused from the passenger seat.

Jane threw her hands up "Cos' the idiot cut me off!"

Maura Isles observed Jane in silence. Det. Jane Rizzoli was on edge this morning flashing her lights honking at every car in a miles range.

"You should relax Jane. Road rage is not to be taken lightly."

Jane ignored the blond pressing play on her car-stereo blasting hard rock.

Maura Isles leaned back in her seat in defeat. Nothing was getting through to the hot headed detective. Then she got an idea on how to possible diverse her anger a little. She put her hand on Jane's lap and started rubbing her jeans.

Jane tensed turning the volume down "What are you doing Maura?"

The blonde felt the detective's hot skin burn under her jeans.

"Stop it." Jane said irritated removing her hand.

Maura playfully pouted at the loss "Baby, you just seem so on edge. I just wanted to give you some release."

"I can't get release, I'm too pissed off."

"Get out of the way, loser!" Jane shouted at the passing car throwing her fist up taking a sharp left turn.

* * *

Jane parked her car in the BPD parking garage. As soon as she turned off the engine she felt her anger leave her body. The detective sat in silence staring out the window feeling stupid as hell. Her temper had gotten the best of her, again. She didn't mean for Maura to witness her frustration but everything in her life seemed to be piling up lately and the pressure was getting to her. The case she was working on was going nowhere. The latest lead another dead end and she didn't seem to get a break.

_My. Life. Is. Shit. __  
_

Jane turned to look at the blonde "Maura, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." The blonde answered in a low voice staring out her window.

Jane could see the sadness in Maura's eyes reflecting in the window screen. She gently grabbed her hand "No, I'm _sorry _Maura. Okay? I just feel so frustrated but I don't want to put my shit on you."

Maura turned to look at the detective "It's okay Jane. It just kills me... to see you so... lost."

The detective nodded "I know Maura... I know."

"So." The detective said feeling the thick tension linger in the car.

"_What_ were you doing with my leg before?" Jane asked raising her eyebrow at the blonde attempting to ease the tension between them.

"I just wanted to make you feel better."

Jane grinned. "You can't do that to me while I'm driving Maur. I might crash the car into a brick wall."

"Really" The blonde said, a small smile playing on her lips. "But now we're parked in a dark lit garage and no one can see us."

Jane groaned, "Maura."

"I want to." Maura whispered removing a dark lock of hair from the detective's face. "I want to feel you, make you feel better."

"Don't."

"Please Jane."

The brunette could never resist those pleading green eyes. _They're gonna be the death of me. _Maura Isles's green eyes were a living testament of Jane's biggest weakness. The detective leaned back in the seat silently nodding as to give Maura permission to do whatever she wanted with her.

_Frankly, I'm too tired and over-worked to give a shit.  
_

Jane felt Maura's slender fingers slide over her jeans-clad legs up to her zipper.

Maura unzipped Jane's jeans cupping her sex over her boxers.

Jane blew out a puff of air at the contact.

Maura started rubbing her fingers gently over the fabric feeling Jane's sex throb in her hand. "Jane." Maura moaned feeling the detective's dampness through the fabric.

Jane bit her lip to stifle a moan.

Maura put her hand inside of Jane's boxers meeting her aroused flesh directly, Jane was dripping wet.

"Fuck." Jane hissed feeling Maura's cold fingers.

Jane's clit was swollen and big. Maura put her fingers on the clit gently stroking it.

"Harder." Jane commanded.

Maura stroked it harder, Jane's juiced starting to drip onto her hand.

"Maura." Jane panted "Touch yourself."

"What?" The blonde asked puzzled.

"I want to see you touch yourself at the same time."

Maura abandoned Jane's sex to slide her dress up. She slid her white silk panties to the side and put her pale fingers on her pink flesh softly rubbing it.

"Fuck." Jane panted seeing Maura's hand work its magic.

The blonde put one hand back on the detective's clit stroking her at the same time as pleasuring herself.

"Ah, you're gonna make me cum." Jane panted seeing the blonde whimper and writher in pleasure playing with herself while pleasing her. Jane pushed her hips hard against the medical examiners hand.

"Faster." Jane commanded.

Maura quickened her pace, her whole hand now coated with Jane's juices.

The blonde felt her own wetness drip down her legs, the sensation of taking Jane this way was driving her crazy.

"Maura. I'm. Gonna. Cum." Jane shook in the front seat of her car pushing hard against the blondes hand.

Maura pressed down her fingers on Jane's swollen clit, rubbing it with hard, quick strokes.

"Ah." Jane cried, her body stiff as the first orgasm rocked through her body like an explosion.

* * *

They had ended up in the backseat. Jane was breathing heavily, her mind clouded with desire for the blonde. She pushed Maura down on the seat pulling her legs apart. "I have to taste you." Jane panted sliding Maura's dress up with firm hands ripping down her panties. "To hell with these" Jane growled throwing the panties over her shoulder putting her eager mouth on top of the blondes dripping sex.

Maura cried at the sweet contact grabbing Jane's head with her hands.

"Mm. You're so wet." Jane moaned muffled by Maura's pink pussy. She started licking her clit. Maura tasted like soap. "I can't get enough of you." Jane moaned feeling her juices drip down all over her face. Jane sucked Maura's pussy as if her life depended on it focusing on the task at hand letting everything around her just fade away.

Maura's pussy pulsating in Jane's mouth in the back seat of the car.

Maura whimpered pressing her sex harder against the detectives face grabbing a handful of the brunettes hair pushing her down between her legs more firmly.

Jane eagerly licked Maura's pussy, licking up all her juices. "You taste so good." Jane panted parting Maura's folds with her hand, teasing her tongue at her entrance. With a thrust she rammed her stiff tongue inside of the blonde, fucking her with expert speed.

"Ah. Jane." Maura cried pushing back hard on the detective's face.

Jane coated two fingers in Maura's juices and rammed them inside of the blonde, sucking her clit at the same time.

"Jane." Maura moaned feeling like she was going to explode all over Jane's face any second.

Jane sucked Maura's clit vigorously at the same time as she pumped her fingers hard inside of her feeling her tight walls cramp around her fingers. "Mm. Maura you feel so good." ...

The cars window foggy as the detective was fucking the blonde.

…_._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's note: Short chapter. Just letting you know I haven't forgotten about this story completely ;) **_

_**Sorry for the late update! I've been buried with work and life lately... Also got a writer's block as big as CHINA annoying as fuck!**_

_**I will try and update this story ASAP.**_

* * *

_"I've been drinking/ I've been drinking_  
_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_  
_I've been thinking/ I've been thinking_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Baby, I want you, na na_  
_I want you, na na_  
_Drunk in love, I want you"_

* * *

Maura Isles' body was slumped up on the couch in a fetal position clutching a cushion pillow. Her honey blond hair spread messily around her face, her blouse sloppily open.

Detective Jane Rizzoli observed the blonde with a loving worried look. She noticed the redness in the medical examiner's puffy eyes. "Babe." Jane said gently removing a golden lock of hair from her face.

Maura shifted on the couch looking up at the detective "Huh? Sorry Jane. I'm a million miles away."

"I'll say." Jane smiled "Maura, you should rest."

Maura shook her head "Jane, I can't, I have too much work. I can't…"

"Work will have to wait." Jane said tilting Maura's face to meet hers "You should rest."

Maura groaned knowing the hot headed detective would not take no for an answer. She looked into Jane's concerned browns letting her eyes wander down her eyes to her tight tank top squeezing the fabric over firm breasts. Staring at the detective's breasts Maura felt a familiar libido come to life again. She felt a blush creep over her pale cheeks thinking about today's events. The events that had left her exhausted and utterly spent lying on the couch like a zombie.

They had spent the morning having sex in the detective's car followed by a quickie in the restroom of the BPD building at lunch break followed by a quickie on Maura's couch as soon as they had opened the front door...

_Jesus. The things the Boston detective Jane Rizzoli gets away with._.. _I need to get my medical head checked._

"Rest. Funny you should say that." Maura said letting out a bubbly laugh.

Jane looked at Maura with a sheepish grin "I can't get enough of you. It's not my fault you're so hot." Jane said playfully tickling her belly.

Maura laughed throwing her pillow on the detective. "You're killing me."

"Come here." Jane laughed grabbing the back of Maura's neck and pulling her towards her on the couch.

Their lips crashed together. Maura let out a moan at the feel of the detective's hot breath. Jane's tongue eagerly pressing inside. Taking its time to taste all of her mouth, probing, licking her. Jane's hands made the way down to Maura's blouse, unbuttoning up the rest of Maura's blouse.

"Jane." Maura laughed.

The detective pulled her blouse to the sides revealing a sexy pink laze bra, Maura's soft voluptuous breasts filling out the fabric.

"You're so beautiful." Jane whispered reclaiming Maura's mouth.

….


End file.
